


Alea Iacta Est - Kol Mikaelson

by Foreshadowing_Hell



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, New Orleans, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreshadowing_Hell/pseuds/Foreshadowing_Hell
Summary: Cassandra Sinclair is thrown into the supernatural world at seventeen and has to learn how to swim before she sinks. Her life is changed after the Mikaelson's crash into her life and flip it on it's head.AU- Some parts of the original plot is kept, but not much. Basically the "Hollow" does not exist.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. 0.1 - cassandra sinclair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before the story starts I would just like to say thank you. Also, I promise you the story gets better after the first few chapters. 
> 
> \- Thx <3 H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was uploaded originaly to Wattpad, but I am the same author.

Cassandra Sinclair stood on the tennis court of Valley Summit Institute for Gifted Girls. The sun was rising in the sky as a gentle breeze blew through the Upper East Side in New York. Giving light to the all brick school, the sun somehow managed to create shadows that made the school stand taller and more prestigious.

I was the second child of the wealthy investment banker Henry Sinclair. My father, Henry, was born into old money, but became a business tycoon in his own right. I didn't know much of my mother. It was a topic my father refused to talk about, and in time I stopped asking about.

"Play the game Miss. Sinclair", yelled Coach Adams, a large man who looked as though he could double for security if need be. My head snapped back to the game and began to serve.

In a school such as VSI constant pressure was always felt by everyone in it. Students to make their parents proud, and teachers to help coast trust fund babies to the ivy leagues. After winning the match with no skill, only pure determination, I was free the rest of the period to walk the bright blue track around the athletic fields.

As I walked slowly making laps around the track, I began to think back to what caught my attention earlier. It was a feeling I had only got once before, when the accident happened. An unmistakable tug of energy that filled my stomach with cold fear. The last time I felt it had been on a class field trip to the science center yesterday when I went to the gems exhibit. I felt a tug towards one of the gemstones, a big bright blue sapphire. As it was passed around to admire and study I knew I had to touch it.

When I did it began to glow red and an euphoric energy began to flow threw me unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was uncontrollable and when it felt as though I had drained it dry it lost its glow. It made me feel powerful and I was barely containing this unknown energy inside me. As I exhaled the protective glass cases exploded and alarms went off sending everyone into a panic. I knew it was my fault, but didn't know how I did it.

Everyone in the building was ushered outside and an assigned teacher began taking roll. When everyone was accounted for we were all allowed to call our parents or guardians. Calling my father five times before he picked up and when he did I told him the truth in a flustered panic going on about how I must be losing my mind. My father remained calm and told me he would take care of it, and he did. The morning news reported it was a freak accident, the security film having been erased and my entire class not remembering a thing about it. I had spent all night pondering what happened and why my father seemed like it was inevitable. Before school, I had cornered my father asked him about it, but he said not to talk to anyone about what happened and he would explain it soon.

There it is-

I stopped dead in her tracks catching an outline of two male figures just beyond the tall iron gates of the school. Then as I blinked they were gone. My confusion only grew and added this to the list of things her father needed to explain to her.

As class was coming to an end, Coach Adams called all the girls inside. Not interested in locker room gossip, I walked into the locker room and quickly changed back into my school uniform. A standard blue plaid skirt and white embroidered sweater with a grey and blue VSI logo. I left the locker room as fast as I could, my mind still on the people, or things I saw behind the gate. Lost in thought I didn't notice my best friend trying to get my attention until the girl spoke loudly.

"What's wrong Cass?" called my best friend Abby from across the hall.

Running up next to Cassie as she left the locker room, Abby had a questioning look on her pretty face. Abby Murphy was a blessed girl with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. With her flawless genetics the utmost of her aesthetic concerns was that she was naturally a brunette.

"Nothing much, how about you?" I replied almost automatically.

Walking towards their next class that they shared, Abby apparently wasn't in the mood for my nonchalant attitude because the next thing out of her mouth was, "Cut the crap Cass. Something has been seriously up since yesterday night. I know you wanted to go and everything, but is a canceled field trip really worth all this angst?"

All the air left my lungs, it still messed with my head how no one remembered what happened. I was seriously confused how no one remembered me actually blowing up a display case.

"Ok Abs, you caught me, I am kinda weirdly upset about the museum thing. Will you go with me tomorrow?" I said weaving what was not technically a lie, but close enough to make me feel bad. It was a crappy lie admittedly, and I was not even half sure Abby would buy it.

Abby raised one perfect eyebrow and had an odd look on her face then said, "You and I both know that's a fat lie. So much for being the patron saint of honesty."

"A- I have never called myself that and B- you're right, i'm sorry, but i can't tell you about it yet. Not before I talk to my father." I confessed.

Abby smirked slowly and nodded seemingly appeased by my response. Turning on her heel Abby walked in front of her as they entered AP Biology, one behind the other. Conversation dropping as they went to their lab groups and started the lesson in DNA extraction.

Paying attention was hard enough for me during 3rd period, but it was almost impossible when I felt like a freak. Scarred I was going to make something explode again, I left the hands on elements to my lab partners John and Marie. Instead I opted to collect the data and do the appropriate calculations. Going about my day, it was if I spent every minute holding my breath, so when the final bell rang I let out an audible sigh of relief.

School was a challenge, and I was admittedly a try hard when it came to my grades. However, the homework ahead of me was enough to make me want to drop out right then and there. An essay for AP Language and Composition, a lab report for AP Biology, translations in Honors French Level 3, and notes for the next 3 chapters in AP Government. However, Sinclair's were not quitters, so I sucked it up and went to the school library. After a couple of hours of attempting to translate 10 pages of French by hand, I decided to leave before I lost rational thought.

It was about 4 o'clock and I was honestly tired of waiting and knew where I needed to go. I started my car and drove to Sinclair Industries. It was a short 37 minutes as I spent the whole time on edge and preparing for the conversation with my father.


	2. 0.2 - hello love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, please comment what you think!
> 
> \- <3 Hayden

On the drive to my father's work, I was attempting to get my shit together. Schooling my thoughts into a plan. A plan to get the information I felt I was sorely lacking. Emotional outcries didn't garner a positive reaction from my father. So, for as long as I could remember I contended with my father in an orderly manner. No tantrums, no tears, and especially no episodes. All things considered, I decided a direct, business-like approach would be best. Playing hardball if you would.

After parking my car, I pulled down the mirror in my car and fixed my hair and makeup. The last thing I needed today was to embarrass herself, I thought.

Getting out of the car one heeled foot at a time, I morphed into a picturesque of grace and privilege. Truly becoming my father's daughter.

"Good afternoon Miss. Sinclair," said Mrs. Welles, the young receptionist at the front desk. She was beautiful, blonde and fresh out of college. Cassie knew Julie Welles would be replaced in a few years with a younger, blonder woman.

"To you as well. Can you please see if my father is free to speak with me?" I replied.

"Your father sent Mr. Elliot to tell me he would be expecting you after school. I'll go ahead and call him, but you should be fine to go on up." replied Mrs. Welles in a preppy voice. I was slightly irked that my father had already predicted my next move, but didn't let that stop me. Bidding my goodbyes I got on the only elevator that had access to my father's office.

As I was stepping off on to the 42nd floor, I was met with a harsh voice. "Ah, Miss. Sinclair, your father expected you hours ago" I looked up to see the tall frame, dark eyes, and tailored suit of my father's assistant. Mr. Elliot has been in the family business longer than I have been alive. Mr. Elliot had a pointed face, decorated with full eyebrows and stubble on his jaw.

"So, I've heard, although I never told my father I needed to speak with him today" I bit back with thinly veiled annoyance. "I'll apologize for the inconvenience when I talk with him" I said as I attempted to step around Mr. Elliot.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," he said while blocking the door to my father's office. That caught me off guard,

"Why?" I asked.

"Mr. Sinclair is in a business meeting," he replied.

He was lying and they both knew it. It was Friday, and her father never scheduled meetings on a Friday past noon. Half tempted to call him a liar to his face, I settled for a more proper form of disbelief, a smirk. However, the smirk quickly dropped when I felt that tug again. I quickly moved past the old man and knocked on the door with short, quick knocks, thinking about how this feeling might not ever go away.

"Cassandra...," came the exasperated sigh of her father, slightly distorted by the mahogany french doors. "Come in," he said.

Opening the door slowly, unsure of her father's mood, I was met with two unfamiliar faces. One was framed by sandy-blonde hair and dangerous blue eyes. The other had an older, more structured face with guarded brown eyes. Father interrupted my thoughts with a look of mild annoyance. "Cassandra, I do believe Mr. Elliot told you I was in a meeting" said her father in a condescending tone I did not like.

I have two options, bite back or take it. But, I was too tired and stressed to play placid. So, in true Sinclair fashion, I bit, and I bit with deceiving amounts of sweetness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry father," cue the doe eyes I mentally thought, "You know how much I miss you when you work all the time". The ball was metaphorically in his court now. He could either ignore and dismiss me in front of random businessmen and give off the wrong message of child neglect, or he could give himself an excuse to deal with his very emotional teenage daughter. I fought the urge to gloat. However, I refrained, because my father knew hardball just as well.

I heard a small laugh from the blonde haired man next to her. Inspecting him closer I was almost taken back by how attractive he was. This man had a tall, lithe body dressed in a Henley shirt under an expensive jacket. I knew money and power when I saw it and this man had it. Zoning back into his face where he was attempting to cover his laughter, but was failing horribly. Or perhaps he didn't care all too much. Arrogant I thought, and dangerous I added in the back of my mind as an afterthought. The dimples were cute, but he had a glint in his eye like he could kill me right now and not care. When he opened his mouth to speak I was intrigued.

"Well hello love," he said in a strong British accent fighting back laughter. I was about to reply when the other unidentifiable male spoke.

"I'm sorry for my brother's lack of manners. My name is Elijah Mikaelson, this is my brother Niklaus Mikaelson, and you must be Cassandra Sinclair, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he spoke eloquently and with clear respect. He was also very handsome with a stronger build than his brother and what looked to be a 2 thousand dollar suit on.

Suddenly feeling like a bug under a microscope, I wished I had for once in my life listened to Mr. Elliot.


	3. 0.3 - two men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for continuing this story, please let me know what you like/dislike!

Squaring up my body and looking straight at Elijah I said, "Yes, but you can call me Cassie." 

I got the feeling that the Mikaelson brothers were involved in my fathers under the table dealings. Father would deny it to my face if I asked, but I was not stupid and my brother Theodore was chatty when drunk. I knew things that Father could go to jail for. However, it did not bother me in the slightest, I never did have a stingy moral code.

Elijah gave a formal nod and spoke quickly, "Cassie it is then." I turned to my father looking for an explanation. I knew that my father knew that I had never met these men in my life and I knew all the important ones.

"Cassandra ten minutes, then I can talk with you" said Henry Sinclair in a voice I was not familiar with, defeat. I bristled at his dismissal, but nodded my head and turned to leave regardless. Fighting a battle with her father was never easy, and I was too tired to try. Bidding the Mikaelson brothers a good afternoon, I left the office. Mr. Elliot was already looking at me with an "I told you so" face.

"Tough luck kiddo," he said in a voice that came across as though he actually cared.

"Let's walk and talk," I said, knowing that if someone pressed their ear to her father's door they could clearly hear the conversation spoken on the other side. I had done it many times before and had no intention of my own tricks being used on me. Once they got to the elevator and shut the doors, I turned to Mr. Elliot with a face full of questions.

"Who are they? What business does my father engage in with them? Why did they know my name when I didn't know theirs?" I questioned. Mr. Elliot had a pained expression and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He looked certain I would send him into an early grave.

After a small staring contest, I stopped the elevator mid-floor. Red lights displayed Level 22 so Mr. Elliot knew no one was coming to his rescue here. Level 22 was the designated floor for Junior Interns and no one there had the security clearance to access this elevator. He knew that and I gave him a big smile and moved my head to the side, non-verbally commanding the words out of his mouth.

"Miss. Sinclair, don't you know not to meddle in your father's business affairs by know?" hinting to the disaster that was last summer. I had begged Mr. Elliot for weeks to have a job in the Cyber Security Unit of Sinclair Industries. Not because I had any real desire to word in that unit, but my father had recently hired an extremely attractive mid-level intern named Jake. Total red flag in retrospect.

"I was fifteen, give me a break old man" I almost whined, but my pride wouldn't let me. Completely embarrassing and not one of my finer moments, but luckily Jake was fired before I could make any more poor decisions like that.

"You are not going to quit are you?"

"Not a chance."

"If you insist Miss. Sinclair. Those gentlemen are Mr. Elijah Mikaelson and Mr. Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson. You would be right to assume they deal in the grey area of business with your father. Your father controls most of their American and French estates and assets. And to be frank my dear, they know your name because you are the reason they are here." said Mr. Elliot and I believed every word out of his mouth, he was a master of deceit, but painfully honest when asked a direct question. It was a quality they both shared and admired about one another. 

My mouth dropped open at that. I wondered what they wanted with me, and how they were connected to the - let's call it - "recent developments" in my life. Then it clicked into place fast enough to knock my breath out.

Outside school, beyond the gate, two men. The pull, the tug.

Quickly schooling my features back to normal I pushed the button numbered 42. When the door's opened to Father's private floor once again I looked at the time. It was 5:03, 7 minutes after I had left the office the first time. So, I stepped out of the elevator and sat in the formal waiting area. Sinking into a brown leather chair, Mr. Elliot took his seat in front of her and behind his desk. I felt like a child in trouble, waiting to see the principal. Once the clock ticked 5:06 the doors to her father's office opened seconds later. The Mikaelson men had a serious expression on their faces and went to sit in the chairs against the wall behind her and to the left, right next to the elevator and emergency stairs. I mentally questioned why they were not leaving, but gave both of them a congenial smile before I went into Father's office.

"Cassandra, come in and close the door behind you" said my father in a short voice that I almost snapped at. He looked exhausted, and as much as my father and I had our issues, I felt bad that I was putting him through this. Although I felt compelled to do so, I refrained from apologizing knowing it would not matter to my father. Then in a much softer voice he said, "Have a seat sweetheart, I have some very serious matters to talk with you about."

My heart started to beat a little faster, I had no idea how to prepare myself for what he was about to tell me. Not missing a beat he said, "I know you want answers Cassandra and I cannot blame you, but please hear me out first." I nodded to show my compliance. "There is no easy way to tell you and I know you appreciate honesty so here it is, the full truth, everything I know," he said and I was on the edge of my seat soaking up every word.

"You are a witch, sweetheart."

Screw complicity. I was pissed off. My father knew by the look on my face that I wasn't going to sit there quietly anymore.

"Are you seriously messing with me right now Father? Why did you decide now is the appropriate time to gain a sense of humor?" I was not yelling, but the anger I was feeling was made clear and apparent.

"I am not humoring you Cassandra, I am telling you the truth. So again, hear me out. You are a witch, from what I understand, it was a gift passed on from your mother's side. I never knew of your mother having magic, but somehow it doesn't surprise me."

It hurt to hear the fondness in my father's voice when he was mentioning her mother. How he was reveling in the luxury of knowing what she was like. The only thing she knew about her mother was what she looked like. Tall, beautiful and dark chestnut hair that was curled to perfection. Granted that could have been hair dye, or her hair could have been naturally straight, or maybe she was wearing heels. Because all she could look at was a painting above the marble mantle above the fireplace.

"You never talk about her," I said in a soft, almost hopeful voice.

"Her death almost destroyed me Cassandra, and you look and act just like her. I do regret not telling you or Theodore more about her " Pain was written all over her father's face and I had no idea what to say. Thankfully he was not finished talking, " I know you were curious as to who was in here earlier. So, why don't we spare each other the time and you tell me what you were able to squeeze out of Mr. Elliot?" I blushed slightly and told my father what was told to me not more than 15 minutes prior.

My father nodded and pressed a button on his phone and said, "Send them in Mr. Elliot." promptly she heard Mr. Elliot's faint reply of, "Of course sir".

Her father smiled faintly at me and said into the phone, "Bested by my daughter again? I think the score is what, one-hundred to zero?" I couldn't make out the reply, but it gave my father a laugh.

Hearing the doors open, I turned to see the Mikaelson brothers enter the office once again.


	4. 0.4 - gemini coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is longer than most, but I hope you enjoy it!

As the Mikaelson brothers walked in, I quickly started to piece more pieces together. If she was a witch, as her father claims, then these brothers must have some source of power her body was trying to connect with.

"What else aren't you telling me Father?" I said starting to lose my composure to the weight of this conversation. Again I willed myself to stay concealed and unemotional, she didn't know if she could trust these men yet.

My father gave me a worn out expression and said, "I think Mr. Mikaelson here is more equipped to give you the answers you want." As that was probably true, I let up on the glare I was giving my father. Instead I turned my gaze expectantly to the brothers who had stopped walking and were now standing next to her father, by his desk, while she remained seated in the opposed chair. I looked over expectantly, my eyes pin-balling from one brother to the other.

It was Elijah who spoke first. If she had to guess he was the problem-solving negotiator type and luckily she knew how to efficiently communicate with that type of business man. "I know this must all come as a tremendous shock, and you are probably wondering who we are and why your father has called us here." He took a small break and looked at my father who gave him an affirmative nod. "After what happened on your school trip yesterday, your father suspected you might be a supernatural. He called us last night and asked if we would fly out to New York to contain the situation."

The question flew out of her mouth before she could stop it, "Why you, why would my father know you could help?" It was impulsive, but she needed to know why her father would go tell two strangers something so personal and life-changing about her.

Elijah looked a little peeved I had interrupted him, but quickly seemed to understand my position in which I held no power over the events happening in my own life. It was almost like he understood what it was like. Maybe Elijah was a witch himself? A young one too, he seemed 24 at the oldest.

Elijah gave me a sort of a smile, a tight-lipped, not quite reaching the eyes smile, but a smile nonetheless. Replying to my questions he said, "My brother and I came because we owe a great deal to your father and past members of your family. The Sinclair's have been very understanding and accommodating to our family's special attributes." She raised an eyebrow at the last statement. Elijah took that as a signal to elaborate, but before he did he looked to my father for permission again. She knew this must be what they were talking about earlier, how much to tell me, when to tell me, and maybe even about my episodes.

I looked to my father and said, "You don't have to shelter me Father. I can handle myself."

Father looked wary but held his ground, "I am your father Cassandra, I will always shelter and protect you." Protection. It was an interesting choice of diction she noted. It told her that whatever the Mikaelson's knew would either put me in danger or that the Mikaelson's themselves were dangerous. She suspected a little bit of both was the truth. She gave her father a small smile and turned to Elijah and once again abandoned her better judgement with a blunt question.

"What are you?" At this Elijah narrowed his eyes and eyed me curiously. A challenge it is, she mentally thought. "My father called you to deal with me, an alleged witch, a supernatural if you will. That tells me that my father thought you to be an apt resource of help or guidance. Furthermore, you tell me that you owe my father and our family for accommodating your family's attributes." I air-quote the last word before moving on. "Which implies to me that either you come from a family of supernaturals or are a family associated with at least one other supernatural. So, I guess my question really is, are you a supernatural yourself, or do you know one personally enough to help another in a similar predicament?"

My father exhaled loudly and both the Mikaelson brothers looked somewhat confused or shocked, she couldn't pinpoint the expression well.

"Well aren't you a clever one love," said the other brother, his name was Klaus if she remembered correctly, speaking for the first time since they re-entered the room.

"Not overly clever, just observant." I said directly to Klaus. It was the truth, she never thought herself to be a brilliant genius, but she was almost unnaturally intuitive and perceptive.

Elijah looked at her as if she had to some unspecified degree, earned his respect. "My family is supernatural. In order to understand my family's story you must first understand the basics, if you will. The supernatural communities is not only comprised of witches like yourself, but vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and many more subcategories of each faction."

She lost her breath, all of the childhood nightmare material she once wrote off as fiction was not only real, but she was a part of it. She was the green witch in a pointy hat, only she was scarier than those made up characters because she looked like everyone else. After composing herself once again, she met Elijah's guarded brown eyes and said, "And you are?"

He gave an aloof look and replied, "My family was the very first vampires. We were born a thousand years ago and every vampire today somehow connects back to one of my siblings or myself. We were created with dark magic, but every other vampire had died with another vampire's blood in their system. So, to answer your question, I do know quite a bit about the supernatural community, as I am one the first of my faction."

I was quiet for a moment, raking through my thoughts at all the unanswered questions in my head that I could possibly answer with this new information. Why would one of the most important vampires in the world help her? Is his brother a vampire? What powers do vampires have? Can they move at inhuman speeds like they did at her school, or can they access some source of magic? However, one question stuck out the most. Can they manipulate the mind and it's memory?

"Did you alter the memories of my classmates after the accident?" I asked after a moment of pondering. It was the question that had been bugging her all day and all last night.

"Yes. I compelled your classmates to have no memory of being out of school yesterday. That the trip was cancelled and they had an uneventful day at school and I compelled them to not question the gaps in their memory." Elijah said, almost surprised that I brought it up.

"Compelled?" I asked unclear of the exact meaning Elijah was trying to convey.

"Vampires have many advanced abilities including the ability to alter the mind. Whatever I ask, say, or command becomes the will of whomever I am compelling."

"What other advanced abilities?" I was more curious than anything else.

Elijah took a deep sigh and said, "Heightened senses, speed, strength, compulsion, rapid healing, and immortality of course." He was obviously tired of answering my questions, and I suppose it was a good thing he just answered some of the last ones I had.

"So, I take it you are helping me because my family has looked past the whole immortal - thousand - year - old - vampire secret and from what I gather my father holds most of your non-liquid assets." Piecing more together I continued, "Given that is probably the only reason you are here, I would like to say thank you." Both Mikaelson's eyebrows shot up at that.

Klaus spoke first, "Thank you?" and Elijah expressed a similar question with his eyes and facial expressions.

Knowing I had said the right thing I continued, "Yes, I would like to formally thank you. I appreciate coming here and dealing with my pestering nature, even if it was out of a debt to my family. Also, I would like to thank you for dealing with the chaos that I - quite literally - caused. Am I right to assume that if witches and vampires exist that those who hunt them also do?" Elijah nodded with what was still a confused look on his face. "I have been worried after what happened if someone would come and make me pay for what I had done, or rather being able to do what I had done."

"Of course Miss. Sinclair, that is why we are here." Elijah said with what sounded like something akin to respect. "We came here to not only take care of the accident yesterday, but help you understand who you are. After we watched the security tape from the museum, we not only concluded that you are indeed a witch, but a special type of witch. While it is not uncommon for a witch to first discover her powers at your age, it was odd the escalation in which it occurred. When many witches first learn of their powers it is one odd premonition here and one accidental fire there, not quite the explosion you caused. Also, from what your father said you felt as though the magic came from the stone, not yourself. With this being said, we came to the conclusion that you are a siphoner witch."

Absorbing every word I asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

Klaus answered me, "It means, love, that you are exceptionally rare. That your bloodline can be traced to the Gemini Coven in Portland, Oregon. However, this is a rather tedious process to prove."

"Why," I asked.

Klaus looked me dead in the eye, almost enjoying the discomfort he was causing and said, "Because they were all killed a few years ago."

How am I alive then? I asked myself mentally. However, I guess I must have spoken aloud because Klaus answers me.

"The leader, Malachi Parker, killed himself knowing the rest of the coven would die along with him. What the coven didn't know was that he had ingested vampire blood, which as Elijah mentioned earlier, is how you become a vampire." He still was yet to move his eyes away from mine when he continued to say, " Now when a normal witch becomes a vampire, they lose the ability to practice magic. However Malachi was like you, a siphoner, and did not have magic of his own. So, when he became a vampire he could draw on the magic in his blood and preform spells, essentially becoming a vampire-siphoner hybrid. Which has only ever happened less than 10 times in the thousand years I have been alive." I nodded showing I was paying attention and I made a mental note to myself to remember that. "The coven dies after Malachi kills himself, but despite becoming immoral he would be killed by a rather insufferable vampire from Mystic Falls, Virginia. However, there were two survivors of the coven, two unborn children. Now this information would probably be irrelevant to you, but these babies who survived are the only living siphons besides you."

In disbelief I ask, "So, not only am I a witch, but I am an almost extinct type of witch that shouldn't even technically be alive?"

Klaus smirks, "Well if it helps love we know why you survived, your maternal grandmother left the coven and severed her ties to the coven's magic. This having meant that her or her future descendants would no longer be a part of the Gemini Coven."

I smirk back deadpanning, "That helps loads. Thanks." Klaus almost laughs.

Almost.

My father cuts in and I had almost forgotten he was there. "Thank you for coming gentleman, I know you had a flight to New Orleans tonight and I do not want to hold you up."

I almost objected. I have so many more questions that need to be answered.

"But how do I control it?" I said slightly panicking. "What if next time I hurt someone?"

Elijah looks at me with a softened expression. I think for a second he forgot who he was talking to. Despite my words, I was still a sixteen year old girl, scarred out of her mind. "We have given your father a few grimoires and dark objects to help you practice and control the magic, should you siphon another dark object or supernatural person accidentally again."

I felt relieved and once again thanked the thousand year old vampires in front of me, "Thank you again for helping me Mr. Mikaelson and thank you Mr. Mikaelson." Elijah only nodded, but I did notice the soft look in his eyes.

"Call me Klaus love, " said Klaus when she looked to him after addressing Elijah.

"Thank you Klaus" I said and with that they moved out of the office so fast you would have thought they disappeared.

As I looked at my father we both came to a non-verbal agreement, that the remaining questions could wait till the morning.


	5. 0.5 - let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story, let me know what you think in the comments!

It has been one year and three months since I had last seen the Mikaelson brothers. One year and three months since I learned I was a witch. My life has changed almost entirely.

I graduated from VSI a whole year early, it has always been an option for me with my grades and competitive schedule, but I had refrained, hoping to enjoy my high school experience. However, exactly two weeks ago on the 18th of May I did exactly that. I had convinced my principal, Dr. Maura to let me graduate early under the guise of wanting to take a gap year before college, but not wanting to fall behind my peers.

However, that was not even half true. I graduated early because she couldn't handle another year. Another year of her old life. It sounded pretentious, yet she couldn't find a better way to acknowledge the shift in her life. It wasn't because she now thought of herself as better or superior now that she was a witch, but she couldn't handle it mentally. Living in the upper east side always held a particular strain on her life, but it was almost unbearable now. I spent the first night after meeting the Mikaelson's crying myself to sleep. I cried for my mother who had a whole life I never got to know, and I cried for myself. All those times in my life that I felt empty and longing for something I never had. I cried remembering all the times I felt like a freak.

Broken.

Everything in her life was starting to make sense, she felt whole and powerful. However, it would have been a crime against nature if I had more than one positive aspect in my life. I started to change, no longer caring for the life of being a wealthy socialite with a doctorate. I had desperately craved before. In this process she had grown apart from her friends and even Abby. Abby was upset and thought I was wasting my life being a hippie. However, I knew it ran deeper than that, Abby had severe abandonment issues and thought if I wasn't visibly apparent in her life that I didn't want to be around her at all. I tried to explain it all to her the best I could without putting her in danger, but it was no use. We had a fight the night before my graduation and haven't spoken since

Instead I wanted to learn who I was and where in the supernatural world she fit in. So I practiced, every day with the grimoires and dark objects that Elijah had gifted to me. Despite giving it my best, it was almost impossible without a teacher. I practiced not only spells written in the grimoire, but practiced how to do magic on my own.

Today however I had made a breakthrough. Siphoning a locket, I aimed to make a fire. However, I first took a minute to relish in the feeling of power that filled my veins. It was addicting and I had no idea how I went my whole life without it. In the grimoire the spell was in Latin and she had been playing around with the pronunciation for a couple minutes. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders back and spoke with intent.

"Incendia"

As the word left my mouth the piece of wood on the table in front of me ignited. I laughed out loud as I couldn't believe it, I did that. Now came the second part of the spell she thought preparing herself once again.

"Suctus Incendia"

Again on command the flames were manipulated to my will and were extinguished immediately. The rush of magic was euphoric, and she loved it. She loved how each spell or piece of magic called to her in its own way. The locket was a softer type of magic and if she had to guess its original purpose she would have had to say it was for protection or blessings. However, the other dark object that Elijah had given her was a throwing star. I had not yet siphoned it because it felt dark and sinful. The magic was powerful, but as it reached out to her she resisted on the counts of her suspicion.

Over the next few weeks, I felt unstoppable. I knew every spell, hex, or curse by heart by the beginning of July. I needed more, the few spells in the grimoire that she first thought were challenging I could do in my sleep. Not to mention I could no longer siphon the locket anymore. So, I knew I had to talk to my father.

It was July 12th, a Monday night, and my father had gotten home around 8 p.m. Henry Sinclair looked older than he was as of late, and she assumed that she was the cause of that. Last week her father was spectacularly pissed off one day when she learned how to do a boundary spell and kept him from leaving his room for three hours.

"What did you do today Cassandra?" My father said just like every other day this summer. He looked to be in a strange mood, but this couldn't wait.

I knew I had to play my cards right so I took some time before I replied. "I learned that I am in control of my magic Father." At his look of slight disbelief she continued to speak and moved around the kitchen island and said, "I need to learn from other witches, I know everything the grimoire in the Mikaelson's gave me. Plus I need real world experience, meaning your going to have to let me out of here." I gestured around the penthouse to make my point. She had never lived in a proper home before. They used to live in a penthouse two blocks down the street when she was born until she was 9, but it was almost the same as the one they lived in now just twenty thousand dollars cheaper to lease.

"What are you wanting me to do sweetheart?" He asked surprisingly calm. No. That wasn't it, he was accepting his role. He knew it was time to let me go out on my own.

"Let me go to New Orleans and talk to the Mikaelson's again."

As soon as I spoke, my father's face closed down and I knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Not a chance Cassandra. From what the Mikaelson's told it is a constant battle ground in a war between the supernatural factions. Even if they are the most powerful creatures who rule the city, what's to say you don't get hurt or worse before you even get to the French Quarter."

Honesty was all I had left so I gunned with everything I had. "You can never guarantee that dad, but I'm smart and resourceful. You have to trust that I can look after myself. Besides, isn't it past time that you molly coddled Theodore instead of me?" I smiled and gestured to Theodore who had just come up the elevator.

"Whatever scheme you're cooking up little sister, I'll pass." Theodore said with a charming smile directed at me and a nod to my father.

"You spoil all my fun Theo!" I yelled as he went up the main staircase.

Again my father looked tired and resorted to making a deal with me, "No guarantees."

I smiled from ear to ear and gave him a big hug thanking him profusely.

"I'll call Elijah tomorrow in the morning. I had a meeting scheduled for Wednesday anyway, so give me until Wednesday to give you my final answer. Now go to bed and for future reference please try not to send Theodore into an early grave alongside me."

Running up the stairs, I went into Theodore's room and gave him a hug as well. Then I darted back to my room, quickly changing into pajamas before crawling in bed.


	6. 0.6 - new orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!

It was now Wednesday night and I was determined to win over my father and convince him to let me go to New Orleans. I have spent all day preparing my arguments and planning the perfect pitch with my three phase plan. This plan was comprised of the three P's : preface, preparation, and presentation. 

Phase One: Preface. It is important to have visible effort shown, so I have spent the entire day buttering up my father. This morning I went to his favorite coffee shop and bought his favorite drink, a double shot espresso, and brought it to work. He had been in a meeting, but I left the drink with Mr. Elliot who only gave me a half-smile and asked what plan I was cooking up. I told him he would have to wait and see. I was back at Sinclair Industries at 12:30 on the dot with his favorite french dipped sandwich. He was in a meeting again, but Mr. Elliot told me that my father was thankful for the coffee earlier. 

Phase Two: Preparation. I had the chefs prepare my father's favorite dinner, Fois Gras. I also had some construction workers come and fix the hole in the wall that I put there while attempting to summon a book from across the room. When 8 p.m rolled around I was waiting by the elevator for her father to arrive. 

Phase Three: Presentation. When my father and Theodore arrived home I didn't even wait for them to set out of the elevator before giving them both a hug and asking about their day. After the usual formalities, I told my father what I had prepared for dinner and gave me a thin smile. 

"Isn't Fois Gras illegal in New York?" asked Theodore. 

"Yes and no. The selling of Fois Gras is illegal in New York, but when you have personal chefs that isn't a problem. " I replied to Theodore with a smile as we sat down at the formal dining room table. 

"Thank you for everything today Cassandra, I'm sorry I was too wrapped up in meetings today to tell you then." Father said and it really came across as sincere. 

"No problem Father, I just wanted to remind you how much I appreciate you today." I told him, my voice laced with enough surgery-sweetness to rot my teeth. 

As he was sitting next to me at the table, Theodore snorted while pouring himself a class of a glass of vintage Chardonnay. My father gave him a stern look, and Theodore turned his focus once again to the dinner before them. 

"Father I truly hope that you know just how amazing you have been during this rough patch in my life. Thank you for sticking my side and giving me the resources that allow me to grow and become a better version of myself that I didn't even know existed." Honesty was pouring out of my mouth served with a small genuine smile. Even Theodore had nothing smart to say, instead he looked at me impressed and proud. 

"My sweetheart," said my father with a soft expression, putting a hand on my cheek and giving me a smile, "I will always be by your side. I love you more than you would ever know." 

Feeling my eyes burn, I fought back the urge to cry. It has been many years since he told me that he loved me. I never blamed him for it, he never dealt with feelings well and he had to raise me on his own and finish raising Theodore on his own. I owed him so much that I just accepted that this lack of emotion was the drawback to having Henry Sinclair, billionaire businessman as my father. That being said hearing his words, it felt as though he was rubbing salt in a wound I forgot was there. I gave him another smile and we finished our meal in silence. Theodore excused himself after he was done, knowing my father and I needed to talk in peace. 

"Any news for me?" I ask my father hopefully. 

Letting out a deep sigh my father's face becomes serious once more. "Not the news you are expecting, but yes I do have news for you. The Mikaelson's never showed up for their meeting today which has happened before, but they always call or send a delegate in the event of their absence."

"What do you mea- ," I started to say before my father interrupted.

"I truthfully do not know what to think. Thinking back to a few weeks after they came here, they had me sign a house over to two family members, Hayley Marshall and Hope Mikaelson if I remember correctly. Now this would not have raised any concerns of mine until I remembered Hope was the two year-old daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. Not to mention the house was worth a couple million dollars. I remember how he sounded on the phone, slightly panicked and even a little anxious. When I asked what the reason for this was he said her protection. At the time I suspected it was in the event of his death she would be set for life. Although after today, I am beginning to think that something bad was going to happen to Klaus and he knew it and wanted Hope to be safe from it." 

Moments of silence passed before I spoke. I had so much to digest. Klaus, who she thought was an immortal thousand year old vampire, was a father to a two year old girl. Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson's are missing. Also, there was no way to know if they would still even be in New Orleans. 

"I still want to go, even more if that is possible." I said with finality in my voice. 

"Cassandra that we both know that is not an option. I just informed you that the only people who could protect you in that city are missing." 

"I owe them Father. They helped me and would have continued to help me if I needed it. For all we know they could be fine, maybe they forgot today was the meeting. However, I do know that I want answers and the only way I can get them is if I go to New Orleans for myself. I will use your credit card so you know where I am, I'll call you or Theo every night, and if something seems dangerous or a threat to my well being I will come home as fast as I can." My presentation was finished and now I had to wait, let my father think though all I had told him. 

He took much longer than I did earlier to respond, for he opened his mouth to speak twice before any words came out. " I will allow it under my rules and under my rules only. You use the company jet, take my credit card, keep your phone on you and have it charged at all times, call twice a day, and if you fail to call me or Theodore I will send Theodore to come bring you home immediately and there will be no more tips across the country." 

Forgoing words or expressions of gratitude I gave him a smile and shook his hand. We had both exhausted enough emotional energy for the night. Leaving the dinner table I went up to my room to get ready for bed. My hair had come slightly undone from the half up - half down look it was in earlier, so I took the rest of the bobby pins out and brushed through my hair. Changing out of my white blouse and navy blue skirt into my baby blue silk pajamas I thought about what would happen in New Orleans. As I fell asleep, all I could think about was what happened to the Mikaelson's?


	7. 0.7 - la ville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Let me know what you think!

The next day I began preparations for my trip to New Orleans. I was going to leave on Saturday at one via my father's private jet, so I had until noon on Saturday to get ready. I planned out my approach. I was going to get a hotel on the outskirts of town and get a rental car and driver so nothing could be traced back to me or my family. I had no idea who was in charge in New Orleans but I was willing to bet that they would not welcome a random siphoner witch on the hunt for one of the oldest vampires in the world. 

By Saturday my plan was perfected. I was a tourist from New York, a rich kid looking for some adventure. After some thinking, I decided it would be best to pose as a member of my father's company, that way when I used his credit and debit cards it would look as if I am charging my company card. I was also going to use a fake ID I had made to get the hotel and rent the cars. My new name was Cassie Meilleure, it was my mother's maiden name. 

With my bags packed I left my room and went down the stairs to see Father and Theodore waiting for me. 

Before I got to the last step Father was already begging me, "Please Cassandra, I implore you to make good decisions and think with your head not your heart. Do not go on a suicide mission just because you feel you owe them. They have lived a thousand years, but I have only gotten seventeen with you." 

Theo nodded and expressed a similar concern, "Be safe little sister, it would be an inconvenience if I have to drag you out of the city by your heels." Slightly abrasive and oddly comforting, that's Theo for you. I knew his words held a deeper meaning, that he would come to my rescue if I needed it. 

Putting their troubles at ease I voiced some assurance, "Please have faith in me, and my actions. I would never do anything to get myself in trouble. After all I'm a Sinclair, we specialize in self-preservation and wit not reckless stupidity." With that I left the penthouse and got in the car waiting for me outside. 

As we drove off, I studied the colors in the sky. The bright blue with numerous white fluffy clouds dotting the canvas. Underneath the sky I watched as the tall, lively city peeled away slowly and turned into the shopping district. A part of New York where everyone walked everywhere. She noted every face and every shop, wondering when she would see home again. It was a matter of minutes before the car pulled into the airstrip. 

Already awaiting her was a white and blue private jet with Sinclair Industries written across the side of the plane. She got out of the car and thanked her driver before boarding the plane. Before stepping on I gave my two suitcases to the Assistant Captain with a smile and a thank you. The place was a modest size, yet felt massive anytime I flew by myself. I went to sit at my favorite seat, third row by the window. I was the only row that had one seat and because of that the seat was about double the size of the other seats. I settled onto the beige leather and stowed my carry on under my seat for the time being. 

"We are ready for take off at your command Miss. Sinclair", came the voice of the captain over the intercom. 

Pressing the large black button on the control panel by my seat I replied, "Thank you Captain, I will be ready in 5 minutes." 

It was exactly 5 minutes after when she heard the Captain again, "We will begin take off now Miss. Sinclair, as usual please remain buckled until the seat belt sign is turned off." I was far from a nervous flyer, so I turned off my phone and connected to the jet's wireless and got comfortable. Today I chose to wear a light comfortable dress that was a beautiful pattern of navy blue and white flowers and a pair of white ballet flats to complete the look. 

The flight was no more than three and a half hours and because of the time change it was 3:45 Central Time. Right on time her car pulled up and a short white male in his late 50's got out of the car and opened the door for her. She thanked him and asked if it would be ok if they went to her hotel first. 

The car ride was amazing, I love seeing new places and Louisiana was a lot of countryside. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the hotel she would be staying at. Her driver opened her door and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss. Meilleure, please let me know when I can be off assistance to you once more." 

"Thank you Sir, I was hoping to do some sight seeing in the city before I retired for the night." 

"Of course. I will be ready for you as soon as you decide to leave." My driver said with a genuine smile and nod. 

I walked into the grand lobby with my suitcases in tow and was in love with the decor. Stunning gold accents filled the light marble space. Two grand staircases lead up to what I would imagine to be the bar and entertainment spaces. Walking confidently I went straight for the receptionists desk. He was a lovely man with stunning blue eyes that I had a hard time looking away from. 

"Penthouse reservation under Cassie Meilleure please, " I spoke letting my smile do it's work. 

Blue eyes responded diligently, "Yes, we have you in suite number 601, if I could see some identification I can get you those keys right away." 

Handing him my fake he nodded and handed me a thick, cream colored card-stock envelope with suite 601 done in gold lettering. I thanked the blue-eyed man at the desk and grabbed my suitcases making my way to the elevator. Waiting for the elevator to arrive down to the lobby, I opened the envelope to find two hotel keys and a small key. Dinging loudly, the elevator doors opened and I stepped onto it. I pressed the button labeled 6 and pushed the small key into the slot next to it. When I arrived on the right floor there were two doors in one hallway. I assumed one was going to be 601 and one was going to be 602, and I was right. I went into the last door in the hallway with the key from the envelope. 

Walking in I was surprised at the level of luxury in the penthouse. Directly ahead of me was a living room that could comfortably sit 15 and had a 85" flat screen on the wall. In the right side of the suite was a kitchen and dining room with a dining room table meant for 6. I went to the left side and found two doors, one leading to the master room and the other leading to a smaller set of three rooms connected by a small common area. I placed my bags into the master suite and began to unpack all of my things. Once I was done it was about 5:00, so I called my driver and told him I was ready to do some sight-seeing. 

We made it to the city in half an hour and I was getting anxious. Not only from the looming threat of whatever monsters may be found in the shadows on the streets, but I was also feeling magic quite like no other. It felt like remnants of old powerful community based magic that she had read about, ancestral magic was the name of it. However, It was gone, like somehow it had been shut off. Like the dead could no longer talk to the living. In juxtaposition to how I was feeling the city was vibrant, loud and full of colors. I had my driver drop me off in the nicer part of the streets near the French Quarter. 

Walking into the first shop I saw, which happened to be a high-end boutique, I was greeted by a younger woman with beautiful, dark flawless skin and kind brown eyes. She asked me if this was my first time in New Orleans and replied honestly sparking a conversation. 

"I am here on business, but I wanted to explore a little bit. Not to mention these clothes are beautiful, unlike anything I have seen in New York." I told the saleswomen with complete honesty. Looking around at the dresses and formal attire I saw it was clear that New Orleans fashion was much different than what I was used to. Dark neutral colors seemed to be favored along with quality pieces such as silver watches and diamonds. 

She smiled at me and responded, " Yes, we tend to shy away from fast fashion and bright, flashy pieces. Are you in need of some clothes while you are here?" 

"Yes, I am, could you help me find some suitable pieces I can add to my wardrobe while I am here?" 

"Of course, follow me and we can get started."

I spent the better part of my afternoon in the shop with the saleswomen, whose name I learned to be Marielle, and ended up spending low four figures on new clothes. Going to my next shop I was holding four bags of clothes and it was getting a bit heavy, but I decided to wait a little bit longer before calling my driver just to drop off my bags. 

I went into the French Quarter and found a little corner store that sold antique jewelry. Once again I was feeling the pull of magic and I wondered if some of these items were spelled. I spent some time wondering about the shop until I saw a square necklace that caught my attention. It was bordered in diamonds and had a gold and jade dragon in the middle of the square. It was beautiful and full of magic, the pull was gentle and comforting a welcome change of pace from the horrid throwing star she had been siphoning recently. She noticed the shop-keeper giving her an odd lock so she put down the necklace and kept looking for other pieces. 

Out of nowhere a chill runs up my spine. It was a tug of supernatural energy unlike anything she had felt before. It belonged to someone powerful and deadly, if she had never met one of the Mikaelson's this is how she would have imagined their power to feel. However similar it may be, it was not quite the same. This power was enhanced somehow, most likely by more magic she theorized quickly. 

"That was a pretty necklace you were holding," said the unknown male voice she presumed held the mass of supernatural energy she was feeling. I turned around to meet an extremely attractive face. Dark skin with light facial hair that was kept closely cropped to his face. His eyes were dangerous. My thoughts were racing and I commanded myself to calm down. 

"Yes, it is although I am thinking of taking it for myself." I responded with a level but cordial voice. I tilted my head a give him a genuine smile 

"All right, all right, i'll let you have it for a price."

"What might that be?" I asked genuinely curious, but faking charm and niceties. 

"Oh nothing too steep, your name that's all. After all, I have never seen your pretty face around town before and I know everyone." He said with a charming smile, but his words were clear, I don't know you and I should. 

Turning up my charm I responded, "Cassie. What's your's?" 

Holding out my hand in a show of friendly intent. He shook my hand back and said. "Marcel Gerard, I run this city." 

Danger flashed all through my mind as I was relieved that this man was most likely responsible for the Mikaelson's disappearance. He seemed to be scanning my face for a reaction so I decided to play dumb, "Like the King?" 

"Exactly like the King, now why don't you tell me who you really are." Marcel had gotten very close and was looking through my eyes and into my soul. 

Compulsion I thought immediately. It must not work on me, but I need to pass as human so I thought back to what Elijah told me. All I had to do was sell an act and I was luckily a damn good actress. 

"Cassandra Marie Meilleure." I pretended to act shocked at myself that I said so much then spoke again saying, "Wow, sorry that's a little TMI, you can just call me Cassie." As my finishing tough I willed myself to blush and looked away from Marcel's face.

Marcel seemed pleased that his compulsion was working on me and he continued. "What are you doing in New Orleans, are you a witch?" 

To sell my performance I pretended to blurt the answer out of my mouth, "I am here on business because the company I work for is expanding into the south and I wanted to see New Orleans. I am not a witch." I pretended to look extremely lost and said, "I am so sorry I don't know what's gotten into me today It's like my mouth has a mind of its own."

Marcel looked calm and relaxed and tried to compel me one last time. "You will not remember the conversation we just had, instead you had a lapse in memory."

Again, I shook my head and schooled my features to mimic confusion. "Hello, I'm really sorry, were we having a conversation? I cannot seem to remember." Putting out my hand once again. Marcel shook it with a smile on his face. 

"No I was just commenting on all those bags you have." Marcel said lying smoother than I ever could. 

I chuckled and said, "Quand dans la ville." My well practiced French came out perfectly and I hoped everything I had done would be enough for Marcel to keep his questions at bay for now. 

Marcel laughed and said, "Well, enjoy your time in New Orleans Miss. Meilleure." He walked out of the shop and I could breathe once more.


	8. 0.8 - gods & titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope the long chapter makes up for it! Please review and tell me if you are interested in faster updates or even just to say hi!

Leaving the city quickly, I called my father. As I was waiting for him to pick up, I could not stop the questions from running around in my mind. I needed to know about Marcel and where the Mikaelson's are. When he picked up and he asked how I was I told him everything was alright and asked if he knew who Marcel Gerard was.

"He once was apart of their family, but he and Klaus have been on the outs for some time now. Klaus never liked to talk about it." Father said with an edge to his voice. 

I guess Father didn't like talking about it either. 

After spending some time reassuring Father of my well-being, I hung up the burner phone and walked into my hotel room. I began to think about all that I learned tonight and trying to make sense of the bigger picture. 

I knew that the Mikaelson's were no longer in charge and instead they were replaced by a foe who was once family. A powerful foe, the magic she sensed was suffocating, it seemed to strangle her instead of letting her take control of it. 

So, whatever Marcel's motive was, it was justified enough to become a creature more powerful than the Mikaelson's and take them down, people he once cared about. 

Take them down. She kept thinking about how he managed to do it. The Mikaelson's were beyond powerful they were supernatural divinity. Gods and Goddesses; with the same principles, bow down or suffer. The only difference was that they were real and everyone knew not to mess with them.

Gods & Titans; everything made sense she thought.

The Mikaelson's weren't Gods, they were the Titans, overthrown by those they created. Every time one of them killed an innocent, they created a monster, whether it be the innocent or a grieving loved one. I marveled at how close the stories were and then realized she was going to have to find Tartarus. 

My brain hurt and I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. I didn't even realize the hours I lost to my own thoughts. I quickly shut off my brain. The last thing I needed was to have an episode, I thought bitterly to myself. 

I changed into a purple pajama set and crawled under the no doubt expensive white duvet. 

Barely sleeping, I decided to go ahead and start my day at seven in the morning. I realized I had not eaten anything in almost a day, so I called up for room service. As I waited for my food to arrive I took a shower and changed into a white complementary robe from the hotel. When I heard a knock on my door I checked the peephole to see who it was. 

"Room service Miss. Meilleure," said a man in hotel uniform. 

I opened the door to let him in then when he was on his way out I tipped him twenty dollars. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw the fruit platter and breakfast spread in front of me. After breakfast ended I called my father to ask about where "Tartarus" could be. 

Last night when I couldn't sleep I began to think about where Marcel would have cast off the Mikaelsons. During this time I realized that if all of the Mikaelson's were in the city, no matter how drained of power, I would have been able to sense it. So, I began to think, who was the worst? Who was the figurehead of the family? 

Klaus. Klaus would be suffering the worst fate. 

I knew that this was all speculative, but it would make sense to keep Klaus around after a take over. A lot of people want him dead and just as many would kill him on sight. If Marcel kept Klaus around like a trophy, then it would keep Klaus's enemy's satiated. Again the question of where haunted me for hours, then I began to wonder if there was a place that represented the Mikaelson's power in New Orleans. A home, I would later deduce. 

My father's voice cut through my reminiscing on old thoughts, "Good morning Cassandra." 

"Good morning Father, while I would love to stay and chat, this burner phone only has so many minutes. So, I'll cut to the chase. What is the last known address for the Mikaelson's in New Orleans?" I remorsefully said, not wanting to hurt my father's feelings. 

Sighing deeply he gave me the address to the Abattoir and told me that I best be staying out of trouble. I looked up the address on my phone and tried to find a store nearby that I could go to tomorrow, which would give me an excuse for being in that part of the city. I called my driver, whose name is Mr. Newman, during the car ride home last night, and asked him if he could be at the hotel in forty minutes. 

I went back into the master suite and began to get ready for the day. Ultimately I decided that today would be an especially bad day for me to stick out so I dressed in the clothing I picked up yesterday at the boutique. It was a billowy white blouse with a cinched waist and bell sleeves that I paired with light blue jeans. Also, I added the gold and jade dragon necklace I bought from the antique jewelry shop yesterday. I finished the outfit off with black heeled booties and my favorite black leather Chanel handbag. I left my hair in it's natural wavy half-curled style. For my makeup I added mascara and eye-shadow. Taking one last look at myself I tried to will myself to be more confident in my abilities. 

It didn't work. 

During the elevator ride to the main floor I was freaking out. I had no idea what I was about to walk into and that scared me half to death. Mr. Newman was smiling at me brightly while he opened the car door for me. 

"Good morning Miss. Meilleure, where would you like to go today?" He said in a cheery voice that managed to put a smile on my face and partially quell my nerves. I gave him the name of the store a few blocks away from the Abattoir and said I was going to meet an old friend so I would let him know where to pick me up from later. 

We drove the same roads and I still felt the same pull once we entered the city, although it was marginally less startling. Thoughts in overdrive, I didn't recall the car stopping in front of the store until the car door opened and Mr. Newman offered me his hand as I climbed out of the car. I thanked him and told him I was going to look around the store before looking around the area then meeting up with my friend. He nodded in understanding and told me to call when I was ready. 

I went into the store and saw that it was both a men's and women's store, and a high-end one too judging by the quality of the clothes on the mannequin before her. Unlike last time she was not greeted by an employee and I was grateful. I walked around before I found a sundress I liked and a new pair of sunglasses. Not needing anymore clothes she moved over to the men's section and thought it would be nice of her if she picked up some clothes for Theodore; as he usually relied on his suits everyday like Father. I decided on some nice black slacks and a couple of light long sleeve pullovers and a couple t-shirts. I paid at the counter and left with three bags. As I left the store I spotted Mr. Newman and the rental car, then I went to place my bags in there. He then asked if he needed to follow me every block and I said no, that this was all of the heavy shopping I would be doing today. 

I walked along the city's streets until I was on the same block as the Abattoir. That's when I first felt it, Klaus. I could feel his magic and it only got stronger as I got closer to the house. As I got closer I was shocked at the condition the compound was in. It looked like it had been trashed, broken furniture was lain all around the courtyard and she noticed a condemned sign. It felt haunted in every sense of the word, powerful yet terrifying. I thought to myself that I could most likely siphon the very walls here. It made pinpointing Klaus harder, but she managed. I followed the invisible magic pull until I got to what looked to be a dungeon meshed with a series of tunnels. 

"Fuck this," I swore under my breath. Although I wanted nothing more than to stall and talk myself out of this I knew I had one shot to recuse Klaus and that window was closing. Who knew how long she had until Marcel came to check on his prisoner. I then saw a cell, with a metal door and a chained lock, I siphoned it and it came unlocked. I kept following the magic until I quite literally hit a wall. Not one of the brick walls lining the tunnel, but an invisible border spell. I had no idea how to unspell it, instead I siphoned it. Pressing both palms against the invisible wall, I let the magic in. As always the euphoria hit and she felt the urge to siphon more and more. Eventually there was nothing left for her to take and then she opened her eyes.

I would have gasped if I could have gotten anything out of my mouth. Instead my eyes widened as I took in the scene before me. I was right, it was Klaus and I was right, he was suffering a hell. Klaus was chained by the neck and both wrists, and he looked awful. At first he didn't even seem to recognize me, a distant look in his eyes accompanied with rapid shallow breathing. I walked towards him and he still didn't look at me. I then looked at the chains and grabbed the cuff of both wrists and siphoned the magic out as quickly as I could. When that was done I looked at them and swore as I realized I would have to break these myself. I racked my brain trying to think of a spell and when I couldn't think of any I decided I was screwed. However, as my anger grew and it festered with the magic in my body I felt the chains snap open and then I quickly did the same to the metal around his neck. 

With the chains off I was able to get a better look at Klaus. His hair was much longer and his clothes were old and ripped. He looked like a captured king I now knew he was. I then noticed his hand move from his knee and to a spot on his chest. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. A gash right across where his heart would be, and what looked to be a blade still in there. 

He was trying to tell her to take it out. I almost threw up at the thought of reaching inside of his chest, but then I realized that this must be the reason he was in so much pain. 

Steeling myself, I took my right and reached into Klaus's wound. He howled in pain, but I knew that I couldn't stop now. I grabbed the handle of the object and pulled it out, causing yet another howl from Klaus. I looked at what I had just removed from Klaus's chest and saw that it was a curved blade that looked like a bone and just holding it made her feel sick with dark magic. I threw it to the other side of the small cell in the tunnel. Klaus seemed to be looking better almost immediately. Then he looked me in my eyes, his face read visible shock that it was me standing before him. 

He looked so weak that I knew Marcel must also be keeping him on a tight ration of blood. Just enough to keep his heart beating. I knew he needed blood and that it was going to have to come from me. I moved closer to Klaus and moved my wrist up to his mouth. His eyes turned yellow and his face morphed into that of a monster, yet he did not bite my wrist. 

"Klaus I cannot carry you out of the tunnels, you need to feed from me." I said when I got the feeling he didn't want to hurt me.

He seemed to understand, or maybe his resolve broke, either way he grabbed my wrist with one hand and bit down hard. I breathed in hard through my teeth yet managed to not scream out, not wanting to alert anyone of what was happening. He stopped right as I felt dizzy and when I looked at his face again he looked exponentially better than a few minutes before. I looked at my bleeding wrist and held my other hand over it. I used my magic to heal the cut with a non-verbal spell I learned months ago. 

Klaus finally spoke in a raspy voice, "Cassie?" It was only one word but it made her smile and nod. 

"Yeah, it's me. I know you're probably all tore up because you thought you'd seen the last of me, but I think I was but on this Earth to be a pain in your ass." I responded in a teasing voice hoping to not set Klaus off. I had no idea what other forms of torture Klaus had been though and thought it would be best to be as nice as she could. I stood up and lent both of my hands down to help Klaus stand up for the first time in god knows how long. 

Klaus has not said anything else though I think he may still be out of it from whatever was in the blade she pulled out. So, she decided she would do the talking. 

"OK. So, I'm pretty sure Marcel will be back soon. Do you know a way out of these tunnels? I mean I'm guessing from basic geography that we need to head right, but I am not sure." I rambled quickly until Klaus cut me off. 

"Cassie," he said in a voice much stronger than before, "Look at me." He grabbed my shoulders and I moved my eyes to meet his. Looking in his eyes, he looked to have gained his strength back, but he remained cautiously paranoid. It was if he thought I was a figment of his imagination. 

When I remained quiet he spoke again, this time answering my questions, "You are right about the direction we need to go, follow me". He started off in the tunnels and I followed closely behind. I began thinking about precautions we needed to take. I ended up thinking that I'd call Mr. Newman and he could take us to the hotel for now, and I'd do a cloaking spell to buy us some time.

We walked for a while and I eventually ended up walking next to him on his left hand side. He kept looking at me and opening his mouth as if there was something he wanted to say, I was about to tell him to spit it out before I quite literally saw light at the end of the tunnel. 

Once we exited the tunnel I pulled out my phone and looked at where we were on a map then called Mr. Newman. 

"Hello, Mr. Newman I just sent you the coordinates of where a friend and I are. Let me know when you are near, thank you again." I hung up the phone and looked at Klaus. "I can cloak us and it will buy us enough time till we can get to my hotel. From there I'm assuming you want to find the rest of your family." I started to ramble again, and Klaus cut me off again. 

"Cassandra," my eyes flashed up to his at the mention of my whole name, "Thank you. I do not know why you would risk your life to help me, but I truly am grateful."

I gave him a small smirk and replied, "Well, having an IOU from one of the most powerful people on Earth never hurt." 

Klaus chuckled and I cracked a smile. Then he turned his head towards the road and a few seconds later I heard a car as well. Peaking my head around the trees I saw that it was our ride. 

"Come on, that's our ticket out of here." I told him. We walked side by side until we reached the car. Mr. Newman as usual got out of the car to open the door for me. I could feel Klaus tense up and I gave him a look that said please-don't-kill-him-he's-nice. Klaus looked Mr. Newman in the eyes and instead of killing him he spoke to him.

"You will not remember ever seeing me here and you will only remember taking Cassie back to the hotel."

Compulsion; that was what Marcel tried to do to me yesterday. Once we were in the car and it was moving I looked at Klaus to find him staring at me. 

"How does that work? Compulsion. Marcel Gerard tried to compel me yesterday, but it didn't work. I had to pretend that it did." 

Klaus had a baffled expression and said, "You faked being compelled?" When I nodded he shook his head and smiled, but continued to speak, "Well the short version is that me and my siblings can compel vampires and humans, and normal vampires can compel humans. You cannot be compelled because you are a witch. It was good thinking on your end to pretend to be compelled. Marcel does not fancy witches he cannot control wondering about the city."

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence and lost in thought.


	9. 0.9 - tipping point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is a long one. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!

After getting back to the hotel room, I told Klaus he could take any of the rooms in the second living area. I still couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with him, he seemed not only paranoid but second guessing everything around him. His eyes were shifting around the common area of the penthouse and I didn't even think he heard me when I told him where he could sleep. 

I didn't want to push Klaus, but he was starting to scare me. "Klaus," softly speaking I gained his attention, "are you ok?" 

He gave me a weak half smile and looked me in the eye when he said, "I will be once I know my family is ok."

"Give me time to take a shower and change out these clothes, then we can plan Operation Rescue and Reunite the Mikaelsons. Wait hold on." I went back to the entrance of the suite and picked up the bags from the boutique I shopped at. I rifled through the bags until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out and handed Klaus the clothes I had bought for Theodore. It was only a couple of pullovers and pairs of slacks, but it should be enough for now. 

When he looked at me with a questioning gaze I elaborated, "I bought these for Theodore today, but seeing as you look like you've been held hostage for the last year, I think you are in more dire need of these than he is." I looked Klaus over once saying, "Not to mention they will fit fine, you and Theodore are about the same size. Also, I don't know if you heard me earlier, but you can take any room of the second living space over there. So, go shower and change. I was down there for an hour and I'm ready to use up all the hot water in the entire hotel." 

I turned away from Klaus when he was silent and went into the master suite. I walked toward the bathroom taking my blouse off as I went. I hadn't even paid attention to the blood stain on the left sleeve until now. It was now a dull red color and I stared at it for a few seconds before shaking my head and throwing it on the ground. I started the shower and finished getting undressed. True to my word I stayed under the warm water for longer than normal. I scrubbed my skin raw, yet too lost in my thoughts to care. My mind wandered and recapped everything that I saw and did today. Wondering about Marcel and if he could piece together Klaus's disappearance to my arrival in the city. Suddenly I had an overwhelming urge to check up on my family and make sure no one had harmed them. So, I quickly washed my hair, cleaned the makeup off my face, and then turned the shower off. Stepping out of the shower I covered myself in the clean robe hanging from the back of the door. Despite the time, I changed into my favorite pink satin pajama set. It was a pair of shorts and a camisole with a floral print across both garments. I was not willing to put on nice clothes quite yet. 

I grabbed my normal cell phone and my burner phone before walking back into the common area. Klaus was not there, so I figured he needed to be by himself for now. My hair was still wet and I didn't have enough energy to blow dry it. Instead I turned on the fireplace and sat in front of it. I immediately relaxed as the warmth surrounded me and made me feel safe. Picking up the burner phone I called Father. 

After the phone rang twice, he picked it up, "Cassandra, it's a bit early in the afternoon to be hearing from you, no? Is everything alright?" 

I didn't even register his questions at first. When he first spoke and I knew he was alright I closed my eyes and smiled, happy that he was ok. "Yes, everything is great thanks to your help this morning." 

"Did you find the Mikaelson's today?"

On instinct I looked up to the double doors that lead to the secondary living area. However, when I looked I found Klaus leaning against the doorway watching me. I ignored him for the time being and answered my father honestly, "One, Klaus." 

"That's good, I was worried about you being in that city alone Cassandra." I heard rumbling from the phone and assumed someone was trying to get his attention. "I've got to get to this meeting, but Cassandra please stay out of trouble and be smart." 

Before I could respond I heard the tones indicating he had already hung up. Looking at the phone with slight disappointment I almost muttered something rather rude before I realized Klaus was still in the room, and still looking at me. Taking a better look at Klaus I could tell he had showered and he was wearing the clothes I gave him. Not to mention he seemed more like the Klaus she remembered from a year ago. 

I got up and walked over to Klaus with the phones in my hand. 

"This is my burner phone, it still has an hour worth of minutes on it. If you want to try and call your family." Looking him in the eye I held out the burner in front of him with a half smile on my face. 

He looked at me with a grateful expression and took the phone from my hand gently. He dialed a number and walked into the common area and stood by the fireplace. I didn't feel like eavesdropping so I walked to the couch and went on my cell phone. This way I could only hear Klaus if I strained myself. He was on the phone for about twenty minutes. I heard my name, a partial recap of his escape, and the name "Hope" which I was pretty sure was the name of his daughter. When his conversation was finished he walked to the couch and sat down next to me with a loud sigh. 

"That was Hayley, my daughter's mother, she said she is at the house I left for them. She has my siblings there as well." He took a pause and he stood up looking for the words he wanted to say. However, I had a good guess that they were going to be along the lines of him wanting to leave now. 

"Let's go then shall we. I'll call the car service I've been with and have my driver drop a car. It shouldn't take more than thirty or so minutes for them to get here. I'll go get changed and pack up my stuff." Getting up from the couch I tried to move around Klaus to get to the master suite. Klaus grabbed my arm before I could walk away from him and stared at me for a second before talking. 

"I need to know why you are helping me. Surely this goes beyond a return of favors from the first time we met. In one day you have not only helped me escape captivity, but you are also going to help me reunite with my family. That being just the tip of the iceberg, love. Don't think it has escaped my notice everything you have done to keep us safe: the cloaking spell, the side entrance into this hotel, the burner phone, and now the rental car that we both know you chose because a driver would be a liability. Why would you go to such lengths for someone you barely know?" His eyes were wild, his tone genuinely disbelieving. 

"I came into the city looking for you Klaus. When I did find you of course I saved you. Whether you chose to believe it or not, you did save me the first time we meet. I was a sixteen year old girl scared out of her mind and you were an original vampire hybrid that came to my aid. Don't think it escaped my notice that what you did for me was most likely not a common occurrence. Also, now that I know that I can help you get back to your family, there is no way I'm not going to. However, you are right, I do barely know you and I am to change that." I gave him a big smile and walked into the master suite. 

As soon as I got into the room I started packing, there was not much to pack and it only took me ten minutes and that was the time including the minutes I took to call the car service and request a car be dropped off and I be notified when it arrives. I changed into the sundress I bought today. It was light brown with thin camisole straps that tied at the top of my shoulder and the dress cinched a couple inches below my cleavage. It fell right above my knees and I wore the dress with my gold and jade necklace from earlier along with a pair of nude heals I packed. My hair had dried as it normally does, in soft waves and in a middle part. When I was done I grabbed and left the room with my large suitcase, my duffel bag, and my Chanel purse. Pulling the envelope with the room keys and elevator key out of my purse I stepped into the living area. Klaus was waiting for me and stood up from the couch as soon as he heard me open the door. 

"I just got a notification that the car is ready. Are you ready to go?" I asked Klaus already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, let's go, it's going to be a half an hour drive from here I presume." He responded walking towards me. When he stopped in front of me he took the duffel bag from me. "I'll carry this." 

Rolling my eyes I looked at him and sighed, "What a gentleman!" I pretended to swoon and Klaus looked not one bit bothered in fact he looked amused. 

"Well you wouldn't be the first girl to faint at my presence." He said with a smirk. He really was coming back into his old self and I couldn't be happier. I much preferred lucid smart-ass Klaus over half-dead Klaus.

We walked out of the penthouse, Klaus holding the door open for me with a bow of course. Checking out was easy as I had paid for everything previously and just had to fill out a form. Then in true paranoid fashion, Klaus completed the man to forget ever seeing him. Leaving the hotel we saw Mr. Newman and he gave us the keys to a pretty looking Rolls-Royce. 

"Goodbye Miss. Meilleure, it was a pleasure accompanying you on your travels."

"Thank you for everything Mr. Newman, enjoy the rest of your day." At that statement Mr. Newman gave me a smile and shook my hand before getting in his car and driving off. 

I tossed the keys to Klaus and went to put my luggage in the back of the car. Klaus started the car and when I was finished I went up to the passenger's seat and buckled up. Klaus looked at me with an eyebrow raised. 

"Not all of us are immortal and have super healing" I defended myself. Klaus gave a chuckle and put the car into drive. I remained quiet until we got onto the highway. Then I couldn't help but want to get the answers to all of my questions. 

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I eventually was able to spit out. Klaus looked at me and pursed his lips together before agreeing. 

"Who is Marcel Gerard and how did you end up his prisoner?" 

"Well you aren't starting out soft are you, love? Well to give you the synopsis version of events I adopted Marcellus in the 1800's back when my family first called New Orleans home. I treated him like my son and he turned against me. Although I suppose in the end he was justified in his anger. I became Marcel's prisoner when he gathered up my enemies and became a sort of enhanced original vampire, his bite powerful enough to kill even an original vampire." As he talked, he gestured his hands and began to talk more emotionally than I have even seen. 

"Not to be a bitch, but what did you do that pissed him off to that extreme. From my understanding, you both cared about each other, so what was the tipping point?" I questioned him tired of him dancing around the whole truth.

"We had been at odds since I went back to town some odd five years ago, but I suppose the real catalyst was the death of a witch named Davina Claire. I never liked the little witch however Marcel cared deeply for her, and saw her as family. There is a dead group of New Orleans witches who were called The Ancestors and they hated Davina even more than I did. The Ancestors killed Davina using my brother Kol, who was in love with Davina at the time. So, he came to us asking for help in bringing her back from the dead and I obliged. Kol is my brother and I would never want him to suffer the fate of losing the women he loved. However, there was a power that linked Davina to the dead and living and my family needed that power to stop an enemy that was putting us in mortal danger. So, without my council my older sister Freya and Elijah sacrificed Davina to save my family. After that night I knew I lost Marcellus, I could never get him to see me as family again." 

I was baffled by what I learned. I suppose I was right to think about them as the gods and titans. The enemy Marcel is today was because of the past actions of the Mikaelsons. Despite my better judgement I couldn't help but judge Elijah, to betray family like that is beyond what she thought he could have been capable of. However, I kept my mouth shut until I had my next question. 

"What happened to your siblings?" 

"Marcel bit Elijah and Kol, Rebekah was hexed, and Freya was poisoned. So, to save their lives I sacrificed myself so that Hayley could leave town with them while they were under a sleeping spell. Our plan was to awaken all of them when we found an antidote to the bite and the poison and found a way to remove Rebekah's hex. So, currently they are in coffins in the attic of the house I gave Hayley and Hope."

I looked at the clock in the car and saw that we should be getting there any minute now, just in time for my final question I suppose. "What are you wanting to ask me Klaus? I can see it on your face, you have been wanting to ask me something since we left the hotel."

Klaus looked out the window with a contemplative glance and wet his lips before finally asking, "Why? I know you gave me the excuse that you were looking for me, but I still cannot comprehend why you are helping me and my family." 

I smiled knowingly, "That's not an excuse that's the truth and I am helping you and your family because I want to. I know I don't have to, but I am going to anyway. Do you want to know why? Because I think we could be friends Klaus. Ever had one?" With the last sentence I made it clear with my tone that I was teasing him, yet he still glared at me. 

"Yes Cassandra, I have had friends before." He said in a slightly mocking tone that I chose to ignore. "You are right though, I do think we could be friends. This has been an excellent show of faith." 

At that I started laughing and it wasn't long before Klaus started chuckling as well. Before we knew it we turned onto a secluded street and Klaus grew stoic with his hands turning white around the steering wheel and his jaw locked. I knew it had something to do with seeing Hope. If I was right she would be four by now, not the baby he left behind. 

"She won't hate you, you know." I said as he parked the car and stared at the house. "Hope. She just misses you." 

"How could you possibly know that?" Klaus bit back at her. It was clear that he wanted to believe her but didn't want her to be wrong. 

I chose my words carefully before speaking, "I've been in her place before." With that being said I got out of the car and walked toward the other side of the car where Klaus was getting out. As Klaus shut the car door, the front door of the house opened to reveal a tall thin woman who I assumed was Hayley. 

Hayley looked at Klaus and gave him a smirk, "I suppose it was too much to ask to get more than a year of peace from you." 

"Yes, it is too much to ask especially when you are caring for our daughter." Klaus said in a bitter tone not quite hearing the joking tone Hayley was going for.

"Relax Klaus, she's inside right now getting ready to go outside to paint." Hayley said and at those words Klaus's defensive attitude changed to one completely different. 

Klaus walked up into the house and a smile grew on my face, I really did do something good today. I brought a family back together. With that knowledge I was content and happy. Klaus turned around and looked at me in confusion, "Are you not coming, love? I would love for her to meet the women who helped bring her family back together."


	10. 1.0 - in tatters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
> \- H

Klaus's words brought a large smile to my face. I walked up the porch steps and turned to Klaus, who had not moved and instead was looking at me with a kind expression. Klaus then moved into the house and turned towards me and invited me into the house. 

"There is a protection enchantment that allows only my blood and the legal owners of the house in. It was a protection I hoped would serve my family well in case something like this happened and I wasn't there for Hope." Klaus's voice changed from a proud, almost lecturing type to melancholy as he spoke. 

Hayley was standing next to Klaus and put her hand on his shoulder and tried to make him feel better, "You saved us Klaus, not just buying time for your siblings, but you saved Hope's life as well, and I made sure she never forgot that." Klaus tried to move away, almost like he was trying to distance himself from the truth. However, Hayley continued, "She thinks of you as her knight in shining armor and I since I told her you were coming home she has been driving me crazy asking when you would be here. She might not know you yet, but don't doubt the love she has for you."

Then as if on cue a young girl with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes rounds the corner of the entry way and stops as she looks at Klaus. Her whole demeanor changes, her eyes light up and fill with a hopeful spark that nearly breaks my heart. The girl truly does look like Klaus, not in the straightforward sense like that in which she looked like Hayley with their matching noses and face-shapes, but rather in the eyes with similar curiosity and fierceness. My thoughts are interrupted with the soft voice of a hopeful child that says, "Dad?" Her voice is high pitched, yet remarkably clear and strong for a four year old. 

At hearing her voice, Klaus bends his knees to make eye contact with the girl and says, "Yes sweetheart, I'm here." Hope's smile was blinding as she raced into Klaus's chest and Klaus instinctively wrapped his arms around the small girl. Hayley's eyes were red and full of tears that she was holding back. Hope takes a step back and her face still has a mile-wide smile. 

Hope looks to Klaus and asks, "Will you go drawing with me?" Again, the level of her speech baffled me slightly. She spoke very well and only fumbled with her "r" and the "th" sound when she said "with".

Klaus was still in a state of shock, yet still responded in a soft tone, "Of course love, lead the way." Klaus stood up and extended his hand to Hope and she took it in a heartbeat. Hope started walking into the house and Klaus followed. It was adorable to watch the most feared person in the world turn into a little puppy over his beloved daughter. 

Hayley turned towards me and spoke to me for the first time since I got there, "It's Cassie right? You're the rare super witch?" I laughed a little at that, but nodded politely. Hayley gave me a hard to decipher look before continuing, "Thank you for what you did to save Klaus and bring him home to Hope. Last time I spoke to Klaus on the phone he seemed shocked at your part in his escape, but knew he could trust you, so I am going to do the same. My daughter is the most important thing in my life, her safety and well-being is my top concern always. I don't know what Klaus told you about me but I will just say this, I'm a hybrid werewolf alpha with more protective instincts than you can imagine and there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect my daughter." I could tell Hayley was trying to be nice while simultaneously trying to tell me that if I crossed her or Hope it would be my funeral. Despite my nature to bite back, I didn't. I tried to put myself in Hayley's place as a werewolf with a daughter who had inherited numerous powerful enemies that would stoop to any level to hurt Klaus.

I looked Hayley in the eye while saying, "I know the Mikaelson's are not popular in the supernatural community, but I owe a lot to them and I would never hurt a child regardless of anything their family did to me. So, I hope you believe me when I say that I mean no harm to your family. I only wanted to help Klaus and reunite him with his family, when I learned what had happened." 

She looked at me and nodded, "I believe you. I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I'm sure you can understand why I have to be this way. Regardless of that I do want to say thank you again, did you even know who you crossed when you saved Klaus? No offense to you or anything, but Marcel and his supporters took down the entire Mikaelson family in one night." She started to walk towards where Klaus and Hope went, most likely wanting to check up on how they were doing, so I followed her continuing our conversation. 

"Honestly, no. I didn't really understand how powerful Marcel was until I met him and had to fake being compelled." Suddenly in what looked to be their formal dining room I stopped and looked around. I felt the pull of magic again and was confused. At first I thought it was Hayley, but while she was definitely powerful, what I was sensing was overwhelming. It must be Klaus's siblings, the ones who he said Hayley had fled with. 

"Can you really sense them from here?" Hayley said while pointing to the floor above us with a disbelieving look on her face. 

"Yes, it reminds me of when I met both Klaus and Elijah." Hayley's eyes snapped to meet mine in half of a second right after I mentioned Elijah. I guess Hayley favored Elijah over the rest of the Mikaelson's based on the hurt and pain in her face when I brought up his name. It was probably just a cruel reminder of what she has lost. Hayley however composed herself quickly and walked out of the room and I followed. We walked through a kitchen area and informal dining area before walking out onto the back porch. 

The property sat on many acres and extended into a heavily wooded area filled with full green trees and beautiful purple and orange flowers. In the clearing by the house was the backyard where Hope and Klaus were drawing with what looked to be a 48 pack of Crayola crayons and white A-4 paper. I could see their mouths moving, but couldn't make out the word's being exchanged. Hayley could however and the conversation must be going well because she looked at peace and had a smile back on her face. When I looked back at the father and daughter after some time had passed, Klaus was carrying Hope on his hip with one hand and holding two drawings in the other. 

"She's probably ready for her nap," said Hayley when Klaus reached the steps up the porch. Klaus nodded and asked where her room was. Hayley responded, "It's the first bedroom on the right next to the top of the stairs. You can go take her up there, I'll clean up her drawing mess." 

Klaus motioned for me to follow him as he walked back into the house. "Thank you again Cassandra, this day is one I will never forget and I owe it to you." 

"You owe me nothing Klaus. Being here and seeing you with Hope is all the thanks I will ever need. So, what did you guys talk about?" 

Klaus gave me a grateful smile as we started up the stairs. "Turns out my heir is quite the artist, and a very opinionated one at that. She was telling me how pink was better than purple, and blue is better than green." We both chuckled at that and Klaus continued, "I told her about you, when she asked who the pretty girl I came home with was." At that I was biting my lip not to laugh out loud, it was hysterical, Hope didn't even know it but her wording made it seem like I was Klaus's girlfriend meeting the family. I sobered up at his next words when he said, "I told her how you saved me and she said you are now her best friend and she can't wait to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but I did say I would let her talk to you sometime today." Klaus finished up his recounting of past events as we walked into a room decorated in yellow with dark wood accents. Hope had her drawings hung up on the wall, they were full of color and in them were anything from dragons to stick figure people. When I was looking at her drawings Klaus sat her down in her bed and the transition from his arms woke her up. 

"Dad?" Hope said, yawning softly. 

"I'm right here sweetheart, are you ready for a nap." Klaus said diligently. It truly was surreal how he treated Hope, like her opinion of him was the only one that mattered. I knew he would move mountains just to appease the girl. 

Hope shook her head no, "Not now. Where did Cassie go?" At the mention of my name, I looked at Klaus who looked back at me with a questioning gaze. To which I nodded knowing what he meant. 

Klaus moved his head in my direction, "She's right over there love." 

I moved towards her and stood next to Klaus, "Hello Hope, I'm Cassie. It's nice to finally meet you." 

Hope's face broke out into a smile and she stood up on her bed to give me a hug. I laughed at her exuberance and returned the hug. I looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Klaus who was looking at us with a content smile. 

"You took my dad home, you wanna be my best friend?" Hope was talking widely and stumbling over her words and it didn't help that her face was in my hair. However, I was somehow able to understand her pretty well, and her question warmed my heart. 

"Of course I want to be your best friend Hope." I gently pulled her off me and continued speaking, "How about we hang out after you get up from your nap? Your mom and dad won't be too happy if I keep you up." 

Hope nodded fervently and practically jumped under her blanket. She pressed her eyelids open for a second before opening them for a minute to say bye to Klaus and I. Klaus looked at her for a few seconds more before walking out behind me, and closing the door softly behind him. 

"She's a great kid Klaus," I told him honestly. 

"Yes, that she is." He still had that baffled expression that made me smile. He looked me in the eyes and returned my smile with a half smirk.I don't know if it was because I checked my last box in my to do list for the day, but suddenly I felt out of place, I didn't know why I was still here. I helped Klaus out of a prison under his own home, got him back to his daughter, and everything was alright. It felt like I snapped out of a daydream and as soon I regained my senses I felt like I needed to do something to be of use or leave. While I was honest about wanting to be his friend, this all felt like a family matter that she was intruding on. Not to mention the pull of all the magic in the house was enough to drive her mad, being closer to the attic was amplifying the pull she felt. While I was thinking about it, I must have subconsciously glanced up because Klaus asked me the same question Hayley did earlier. 

"Are you able to feel their magic?" He asked and like Hayley it was disbelieving and confused. I didn't take it personally, I just guess it was weird to be around someone like me. 

"I could feel them earlier. However, it's stronger now that i'm closer. It's odd though, the pull I am feeling isn't exactly like the one I felt when I first met you and Elijah, it's closer to the one I felt when I was talking to Marcel. Wait- didn't you say they were bitten by Marcel?" When Klaus nodded I continued speaking aloud like a crazy person. Even I could hear how odd I sounded, yet I was getting lost in thought and losing my will to care. "What if it's not the supernatural energy of being an original vampire I am feeling rather the magic in the bite? Aren't all supernatural creatures inherently just humans altered by magic or the ability to channel it? So, by that theory, a bite from a creature like Marcel is just filled with magic with the ability to kill an original, but again in theory it's just magic. Couldn't I just siphon it, in theory of course?" 

Klaus looked at me with a face of thought and contemplation, I was pretty sure he was mentally fact checking my thought process. "In theory yes, but we have no way of knowing if it would work." 

"There is one way, let me try." Klaus looked like he wanted to object, yet knew there was a possibility of it working and something told me he wanted his siblings back together badly. "Come on Klaus, what's the worst that can happen? It doesn't work?" 

Klaus walked downstairs probably tired of my babbling, but I didn't really care all that much. If there was a possibility that I could do this I was going to. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs Hayley was waiting for us with a hopeful look on her face. 

Hayley stopped Klaus with one hand and begged him, "Klaus I heard what she said, I have the cure to Freya's poison and if Cassie can siphon the rest of them we can wake them up for good. Klaus I don't know about you, but I really want to make this family whole again." 

Klaus in turn glared at Hayley, "It is not a question of want, but if a question of possibility. What if the bite cannot be siphoned? Where would that lead us, it would leave you in tatters Hayley. I know that you want Elijah back as much as I -"

Hayley cut him off, "So, just try Klaus. Literally nothing bad can happen from this. Yes, if it doesn't work I will be upset but I can live with that knowing we at least tried." 

A long pause emerged and I took it as an opportunity to put my thoughts of the matter in. "I am willing Klaus. I know it's probably a long shot, but let me at least try." 

Klaus threw his arms up in exasperation and rolled his eyes, "Well then let's test your little theory. It won't be me who is disappointed when it doesn't work." 

Liar. 

I could see it in his eyes, it would hurt him more than any of us if it didn't work. I knew he put family above all else, I had seen it today with my own eyes. It was the first thing he wanted since they escaped this morning. Hell, family has been all today as been about. Breaking me out of my thoughts, Klaus grabbed my arm and quite literally whooshed me up two flights of stairs and Hayley had followed. 

I felt sick from the sudden movement then I saw that we were in an attic. There were four silver coffins lying on the floor, taking up the majority of the space up here. I exhaled loudly and turned to Klaus and Hayley, who were both staring at the first coffin on the right. One hundred dollars said that it's the coffin held Elijah and my guess would be right. I walked over and using my magic I willed the coffin lid to move up. 

When it did, I saw Elijah, it was a stark contrast from last time I saw him. He had bags under his eyes, his clothes were disheveled, and on his wrist was a large bite mark. It seemed to not be healed and not bleeding. Then I remembered what Klaus had told me about a sleeping spell and it all made perfect sense. I knelt beside the coffin and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Klaus with a guarded face on. I then steeled myself and put one of my hands on the bite. It was gross, I could feel each individual puncture mark and fluid oozing out of the wound when I added pressure. 

"Oh Elijah, you owe me one hell of a cheery thank you when you wake up." I said reading myself. 

I closed my eyes and let my guard down, I let my body take the magic that was calling out to me. The effect was instant and almost painful. My eyes shot open as I took a sharp breath. I felt Klaus hand squeeze my shoulder and after a minute or so I lifted my hand off his wound to see that it was gone minus a small bloody hand print. I huffed out in disbelief. I looked at my hand that had Elijah's blood on it, and his wrist had my hand print on it. 

"Oh my god," said Hayley as she moved to kneel beside me and she reached up to touch Elijah's face gently. I felt like I was going to be sick, this magic was old, powerful, and a force to be reckoned with. 

"There is still the sleeping spell on him, I think it will come off when I siphon it off Freya, she's the one who cast it correct?" I said hoping to distract myself from the bubbling volcano of magic inside of me. Hayley nodded and moved to Freya's coffin and injected what I assumed was the antidote. I moved to the coffin that was in between Elijah's and Freya's, and once again opened it with my magic. Eager to let some of it out of my body. When It opened I saw a beautiful girl, and I assumed this was Rebekah. Klaus said she was hexed. 

Klaus, who had followed me from Elijah's coffin said, "She was cursed with a stake, it takes physical form on a symbol on her right wrist." Sure enough when I pulled her wrist up and into my hands their was a skull shaped symbol embedded in angry red flesh. It didn't take nearly as long for me to siphon, but the magic was much more violent and dark than that of Marcel's bite. When I was done I checked her wrist to find it unblemished. 

I was tired, but managed to get up and walk to the last coffin. When I opened it I found who I assumed to be Kol. He was incredibly handsome with a sharp face and full eyebrows. Repeating my actions with my left hand I siphoned the magic out of Kol's bite. Again, I double checked his would to find clear skin marked by another small hand print, this one just had to be at an odd angle. 

I could barely stand and it took me longer than I'd care to admit to make my way over to Freya's coffin. The magic was overloading me, I felt like it was eating me alive from the inside out. Klaus noticed putting his hand on my arm and speaking up, "Cassie, are you ok? I think you need a break," 

"No, why quit when you can see the finish line." I told him with a crappy half smile, but it was all I could muster at the time. I took my right hand, the blood had dried, and siphoned the sleeping spell off Freya and subsequently the rest of the originals. As I heard gasps from the coffins, I felt myself losing consciousness. I felt myself fall, but I never hit the ground instead a pair of hands caught me and lifted me up. My vision was blacking and the last thing I saw was Klaus's concerned expression and his mouth moving.


	11. 1.1 - destructive thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has been crazy. I hope you enjoy!

My mouth was coated in dried blood, it was the first thing my brain registered. I must have bit my tongue or my lip. The second thing I noticed was voices, many different voices overlapping and pounding in my head. Lastly, I noticed that I was lying on a soft surface, a bed or couch perhaps?

Then I panicked. I couldn't remember where I was or register who I was hearing. So, with what felt like a bolt of panic and fear, I jolted awake with a gasp and shudder. I looked around to find that I was in Hayley's house and that I was lying on the couch, and it was now dark outside. My eyes moved around the room unfocused until I saw a familiar face, Klaus. He was walking towards me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Cassie? Are you alright love?" Klaus moved to sit on the coffee table in front of me as I struggled to sit up. It felt like my muscles had turned to jelly. Klaus who noticed my struggling offered me a hand and I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

Once I was sitting, I pulled my hands around my face, cupping it at my hairline, exhaling for a second then gathered myself and went to move my hands through my hair after I noticed that they were clean. Someone must have wiped the blood off, probably not wanting Hope to see her new bestie with blood caked hands. "Yeah, Klaus I'm good." My voice was weak and soft, yet the words seemed to bring a level of peace to Klaus.

It was then when I noticed the other people in the room. It was some of the Mikaelson's. When I made eye-contact with Hope she moved out of her mother's arms and ran towards me.

"Cassie, you are up! Mom said you was tired and needed a nap like me." Hope said giggling and moved to give me a hug.

"Yeah kiddo, I feel all better." I hugged her back with a smile on my face. Then Hope yawned and looked up at the clock above the fireplace, it was ten at night, probably well past her best time.

Ever the vigilant mother, Hayley noticed the little yawn as well and moved to grab Hope from her spot on the couch next to me. "Come on Hope it's time for bed, I know today has been an exciting day, but it's two hours past your bedtime."

The little girl frowned but was too tired to argue with her mother and moved to Klaus and told him goodnight, then looked up to the rest of her extended family and said goodnight, then lastly looking at me and saying goodnight. I told her goodnight back and watched as Hayley and Hope retreated up the stairs. I then realized I was being quite rude, not greeting Elijah.

However, Elijah seemed to have the same idea as me and moved towards me to which I responded by standing up at meeting him half-way.

"Miss. Sinclair, I must admit I was quite surprised when I learned of your assistance in not just Niklaus's escape from Marcellus, but also your involvement in curing my siblings and I." Elijah spoke first in his ever proper business like tone.

Smiling I responded, "Well, I would have thought if you took away anything from our last encounter it would be that I was rather headstrong and determined. Once I knew your family was in trouble I was practically on the jet to New Orleans and the rest followed from that."

Elijah's face contorted to one of confusion when he asked, "How did you know my family was in trouble."

"It was an educated guess, my father assumed something was wrong when neither you or Klaus showed up to your annual appointment and once I got to New Orleans I could just sense something was off once I met Marcel."

"Cassandra, the debt this family owes you has not gone unnoticed, thank you for the kindness and strength you have given this family." Elijah said with complete honesty.

They really had no idea what to do with themselves I thought humorously, "Elijah none of what I have done was done with the expectation of a thanks, being able to see your family whole again is thanks enough."

Elijah gave me a thoughtful look and the beginnings of a smile before nodding and walking upstairs as Hayley did before. When I brought up my father I remembered I needed to call him. I reached for my phone and I remembered it was still in my purse on the back porch.

I started to walk towards the back porch to retrieve it. As I tried to move towards the back, Klaus stopped me by placing a hand on my arm and demanding, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I was planning on adventuring to the porch to retrieve my cell phone, if that is alright with you O Mighty Hybrid." Finishing up my dramatics with a mock curtsy. 

Instead of scolding me, Klaus smirked and played into my dramatics with a snobbish reply, "I suppose I'll allow it. On one condition however; I shall be your escort." He gave me a look, as if daring me to challenge him. It was tempting, but I managed to just roll my eyes and take his arm that he had extended to me. We walked in silence for the majority of our journey across the house.

When I neglected to speak up Klaus took it upon himself to break the silence. "Are you ok Cassie?" Curiosity mixed with concern was apparent on his features. I stopped to look at him face-to-face and before I spoke I noticed that we were steps away from the door to the back porch.

"I'll be alright. It's true that it was not my finest moment." Klaus gave me an amused look that made me smile and try to avenge myself saying, "In my defense I would have been fine if that was an average sleeping spell I siphoned. Which for your information it was not. It was multi-layered and complex." Once I was done pleading my defense, I opened the door to the porch and saw two female figures, Freya and Rebekah.

"You are right on that account." Freya said looking directly into my eyes. "It was a rather powerful sleeping spell written with a Chambre de Chasse embedded in the original spell. In which you siphoned in its entirety. The amount of magic that goes into creating and maintaining an astral pocket dimension combined with the unknown amount of magic in Marcel's bites and Rebekah's curse should have killed any witch who dared hold that much magic. Yet, here you are awake only hours later."

Next to me Klaus sucked in a breath through his teeth and asked in a tight voice, "Will she be alright?"

Freya and Rebekah shared an odd look before Freya spoke up, "I don't know brother. I have never studied the unique abilities and weaknesses of a siphoner witch. Maybe with all his knowledge of witchcraft Kol could be of some use in solving this problem." 

I was trying my best not to act like a neglected child, but my nerve was being tested as Klaus and Freya were talking about me as if I was not here. Luckily, before I said anything stupid or brat-like Rebekah spoke for the first time since I met her. 

"How about you both stop treating her like a poor, defenseless child and trust that when she says she is fine, she is." She turned her eyes towards mine and I gave her a grateful smile to which she gave me a knowing smirk. Klaus looked ready to put Rebekah in a corner before I voiced my gratitude.

"Thank you. Rebekah, right?" 

"Yes, and you are Cassandra Sinclair, the rather peculiar witch who went on a kamikaze mission to save my wretched brother. Then after miraculously surviving, risked her life again to save me and my siblings. All done in one day none the less." Her tone was disbelieving bordering on judgmental. 

I gave her an amused and sarcastic shrug of the shoulders and tilt of the head. Then I said, "Well when you say it like that, I guess I'm quite the badass, huh?" Both Freya and Klaus looked slightly irked at my dismissal of the danger I put myself through, but Rebekah shocked me when she let out a chuckle and a smile stretched across her face. 

"I see why Nik and my darling niece like you so much. I think we'll get along fabulously." Rebekah concluded before going back in the house. Freya went to follow Rebekah and as she passed me she gave me a calculating look similar to the looks I had been getting from Hayley. Next to leave was Klaus who smiled and left me alone to call my father. Grabbing my purse from the table I reached in and took out my phone. I was thankful that it still was charged and went to my contact list to press "Trustor". I smiled when I saw the nickname. After a fight with him when I was fourteen, I changed it because he said that I only saw him as the trustor to my inheritance. 

The phone rang for a while before I reached someone on the other line, "Cassandra, sweetheart, is everything alright? I thought since you found Klaus you would be smart enough to know you no longer needed to call every night. Did you need something? Is that why you are calling at this hour?" I could tell from his voice that he was tired, yet that didn't stop the slight sting in my heart at his words. Every time he said or did something callous I tried to brush it off, like I didn't care, and as of the last few years I had gotten rather exceptional at it. Almost to the point where I honestly don't care enough to react. 

I nodded my head in annoyance with a tight-lipped smile, raising my eyebrows and in a dead voice I spit out an automated response, "I'm sorry Father, I didn't mean to interrupt your night. I'll let you call me next time."

"My Cassandra you know I never meant to be any less than the best father I can be. Work has been taking up so much time lately, and my sweetheart you always understood that." 

"I know father." And honestly I really did. I had to accept the fact that work would always be first to him a long time ago, it's kept me sane in that house. "I understand more than you know, goodnight, feel free to call me when you have the time." 

With a smile evident in his voice he ended the conversation, "Goodnight my Cassandra, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." The dull tones signalling to me that he ended the call made me want to scream. He always had the last word when it came to this. When it came to our family.

Family. 

It almost seemed funny. How father was head of a family he treated as second class to his work. Always has, always will. I think it's in his blood as it was in his fathers, so maybe it's in mine, I ponder as an afterthought. As I turned my phone over in my hands, I let the chill of the outdoors seep into my bones. Letting it calm me down, the anger and frustration was mixing with all the magic creating a volatile reaction inside of my body. I didn't pay any attention to time, I was focused on controlling and suppressing the power that was attempting to tear me apart at the seams. I longed to let it all out. To scream and set the world ablaze, or to cry and create a storm that would rip though the seven seas. It was a toss up truly. The sound of a door opening and footsteps coaxed me out of my destructive thoughts. I couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was, but I could rule out Hayley, Hope, Klaus, Freya, and Elijah. That left Rebekah and Kol. However, from the weight of the footsteps and deeper breathing, I guessed it was Kol. 

After a few heartbeats, I knew he was waiting for me to acknowledge me first. Almost as if this was some sort of game or test. "Hello, you must be Kol." Turning around after I spoke, sure enough I was looking into the dark brown eyes of the last Mikaelson I had not met.


	12. 1.2 - pathetic damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This chapter is shorter than the last few, but I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to the first time Cassie met Kol. I hope you enjoy, also check out the chapter notes at the end of the chapter! Thank you all! <3

When our eyes met I openly stared at him with curiosity to which Kol responded with an inquisitive glance ten fold of that he was receiving. He, like his siblings, looked better than when I first saw them. Without the horrid gray-ish complexion he looked much younger than I would have first guessed- 18 at the oldest. Yet, as the old saying goes, appearances can be deceiving. He had a thousand years worth of knowledge and power. Somehow, somewhere in my brain I filed this thought away, I doubt I would survive long if I made an enemy out of Kol Mikaelson. Especially without the child bearing privilege that protected an outsider like Hayley. 

Kol, without a word, walked towards me slowly and gracefully. He was boxing me in; the lion and the prey. Suddenly I became aware that I was still leaning a good portion of my body weight on the railing with my right hand. My arm was bent at an angle that made it look much more casual than I intended. I moved to square myself, but as soon as my body took on my full weight and I lost the mental concentration the pain returned. 

I couldn't contain a grimace of pain, my bones were weak and my muscles sore. It was as if the magic was running out of places to go and instead turned to trying to rip itself out of me. My weakness caught his attention and a look of confusion overtook the curiosity. 

"So, you were our savior then. Cassandra Sinclair. You know that name does ring a bell or two." And for the first time I heard him speak. An accented voice that pronounced my name so pointedly, I knew he was nothing if not trouble. It was a test and I knew it for a fact, he wanted to test how much I would tell him about my role in curing him and his siblings and how I felt about it.

"I suppose it's either in relation to my father or when I met your brothers last year." Telling him as little as possible was going to be my game plan. No lies and more importantly no oversharing. 

"Oh yes now I remember, the little siphoner witch who just so happened to be the youngest member of Elijah's favorite family-owned empire." Kol tutted, pretending to remember. I wondered if Kol personally knew any of my family but something told me he didn't. Maybe it was the way he didn't refer to my father or maybe it was the way he metaphorically stood behind Elijah. In a juxtaposition however the way he said Sinclair Industries was a family business made me do a double take. Yes, majority share was inherited, but it wasn't fully family controlled like it used to be during the 1800's. Sinclair Industries started in Virginia and expanded up and down the east coast quickly. With every different city being under the control of a family member. My father explained it to me by comparing our family to royalty. I was a direct descendant from the King in a sense, that's the reason my father held majority share in the company. Sure one of my father's second cousin's was on the board, but he only handled our south-eastern assets. And there it was, I knew how he knew my family.

"You knew my family back in the 1800's, probably not the Sinclair's though, but the Montgomery's. It didn't click until a second ago that they were the family that controlled New Orleans. In fact it was the first family that didn't go by Sinclair, Louisa Sinclair married Richard Montgomery and since then a Montgomery held that branch until the formation of Sinclair Industries."

To my shock Kol chuckled at my anecdote, "Clever one aren't you?" 

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat I replied, "Always."

Suddenly the lighthearted mood dropped when Kol's hard features closed ranks and he shook his head muttering, "I don't get it darling. You seem smart enough to know better, so I have to ask; why haven't you run away?" He was close now, maybe two steps away. 

"Run away? I don't understand." I admitted. 

There was anger in Kol's eyes that I for a second thought might be directed towards me until he exclaimed, "From us. I don't know why you helped my family, yet for someone so clever you have no idea what you're in for." He was getting angry, emotional even and his voice was raising, "So, let me be your formal warning. Everyone who makes the mistake of caring about us dies. I'll say it again, I don't really know why you haven't left yet, but you should get on that right away love." He spoke passionately, gesturing with his hands and drawing his eyebrows together. 

He pissed me off. A short temper was never a flaw of mine, but here I was. Something about his words struck a chord with me and not in a good way. He was treating me like a child, and pushing on my insecurities. I had not that long ago pondered my reason for not leaving and now here Kol was, telling me to leave. It was the scenario I had dreaded, the only reason I had the initial desire to flee. The thoughts that were in my head whispering that I should leave before they kick me out. Yet, I was still here despite being pissed off, in pain, and so fucking tired. 

I don't run away and I don't let people tell me how to live my life.

Eyes blazing met eyes of ice, "While your benevolence is deeply appreciated, I can take care of myself. Fear does not rule my life and you can't scare me into fleeing and cowering. If an enemy of your family threatens me I can handle myself."

In a blink of an eye his hand was wrapped around my throat and I was pinned against the railing. Instinctively I let out a slight gasp. He applied pressure around my neck as his face morphed into the red eyes, veins, and fangs of a vampire. He spoke slowly, with malice and warning, "It's not just those outside of the family you have to worry about." 

My vision was starting to blend together. No spells came to mind, adrenaline spiked and I dropped my phone to use my hand to cover his. The sound of it hitting the ground was dulled and my brain ruled it to be unimportant. Every bit of me wanted the raw power in him.It felt so old and twisted. For the first time ever I obliged myself and siphoned a supernatural directly. The worry of hurting Kol had gone out of the metaphorical window. Our hands glowed red, the effect it had was instantaneous. Exhilaration cut with pain. It was so much more than simply being around an original. To feel the magic that made him was nauseating.It was all so much- too much. Head pounding, heart beating faster than I could keep up with. I knew he heard how hard, how violently, my heart was beating because it sounded deafening to my own ears.

Kol let out a groan and dropped his hand, I gasped sucking in a lung full of air and taking a second to re-adjust before looking at him again. He was holding the hand I had siphoned and smirking. Wait- smirking? Of course, I was so blind. How could I not see that it was a test? Another damn test, he wanted to test me. My reaction to danger. 

"That bloody hurt. More importantly quite creative, I have to give that to you. Most vampires will choke a witch because it's impossible to cast a spell without concentration and intent, and it's hard to concentrate when you can't breathe. The use of siphoning however, is just in your nature." Kol was talking in a completely calm voice as if he didn't just yell at me then try and strangle me seconds ago. His emotional whiplash had me startled and off my game. However, he now seemed curious again, as if the concept of siphoning was new and exciting. Perhaps it was to him, maybe Freya was wrong to assume he might know something about those like me. 

I was hardly listening though and my thoughts didn't even feel like my own, the barely contained magic had been put in an excited state once again and it felt like I was dying all over again. Kol seemed to notice then, he stopped talking and moved to hold my face and turn it so I was making eye contact, I didn't know how until I could feel a warmth on my lips. I moved my hand to touch my upper lip and when I looked at my hand I saw it. 

Blood, bright-red and glossy in the light of the string lights that were above us. Maybe it was because of the presentation of a physical symptom jarring me back to my whole being, but I was suddenly acutely aware of all the pain that was coursing in my body. I could feel it ripping through me so fast it made my head spin. It made me bite my jaw shut and attempt to keep the pain off my face. I knew I was failing when Kol looked worried. 

Kol asked, "Are you going to be ok darling? Nik would have a fit if I killed his new friend." 

I couldn't respond and before I knew it I was losing feeling in my limbs. It caused me to sway and eventually lose my footing. Falling for the second time that day, I was caught again, Kol had reached out with his no doubt inhuman vampire reflexes to catch me. Unlike last time I remained conscious. He held me bridal style, on arm under my knees and one arm on my rib cage. I was upset with myself, drowning in some supernatural melodrama act that I couldn't control. Feeling like a pathetic damsel in distress, needing a man to carry me to safety. 

"Bloody hell, it looks as if I killed you. I have no doubt sealed my fate of a dagger in the heart." Kol muttered as he shifted me closer to his chest so he could open the door to the house. Yes, I suppose I looked bad with my nose bleeding and my throat an angry red mess in the shape of a hand print. 

The feeling of being in his arms as he walked was almost enough to lull me asleep. In fact I was nearly gone before I held onto consciousness when I heard Kol speak. Not every word registered in my brain and I had to make sense of what little I could decipher. I heard my name, "Cassie", to be specific, so I knew it was Klaus. He mentioned something about a dagger and my father. It was all very confusing. I lost sense of time again, until I felt myself being set on a bed. With the remaining energy I had I opened my eyes to see Kol. The look on his face foreign. When he noticed I had tried to stay awake he smirked. 

"Come on darling, you can go to sleep. I'm not going to drain you dry if you fall asleep. What fun would that be anyway? I like the fight and the chase." Kol spoke with a bit of humor. 

He was confusing and I decided I would attempt to figure him out at a later date. Until then I was going to hope he wasn't a liar and sleep. Closing my eyes and giving into the needs of my body I fell asleep fast enough to make me wonder if he compelled me too. Soon I was consumed with dreams of a captured princess beautiful and face-less. No matter how hard I fought, how many warriors I killed in cold blood or fierce dragons I slayed, she always died. I lost count of how many times I tried to start again and save her.

The last time I watched her die, her face changed from an unshaped feminine haze, to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written with the intention of being a little confusing, I felt like because Cassie is our narrator and is going through quite a bit right now, she wouldn't be the most reliable. Next chapter once she starts to feel better and more like herself, we will get to see how Cassie feels about Kol without the magic clouding her thoughts. It just didn't feel right for her to just suddenly be ok because she met Kol. Again please let me know what you think! Comments are the best thing ever!  
> <3


	13. 1.3 - the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Yes this is a rather quick update. I have just felt inspired the last few days and the comments I get really help to motivate me to write more faster. So thank you again to those who commented on my last chapter, this one is for you guys. Thank you so much,  
> -H

It was the light that woke me up first, pale beams of sunlight resting on my face. With my consciousness returning memories of last night came crashing through my mind. Getting some sleep must have helped my body adjust to the extraordinary amounts of magic clashing within because I could finally think with a degree of clarity and rationality. Before I opened my eyes I opted to take advantage of my clear mind and recount the events of last night. 

I remembered Kol. His was the first face I thought of, yet I wasn't remembering the violence and games, I was thinking the way he looked at me before I fell asleep. If I had to guess it was curiosity mixed with remorse, but then again I didn't know him well enough to stay such things with absolute certainty. 

So with the little information I knew about, I began to think of what I knew for certain of Kol Mikaelson. Smart, calculating, and perhaps the most important trait I observed: unpredictable. His next move remained a mystery that I couldn't solve in time before he made it known. The only time I could understand his motive was when he was angry. With the anger came a level of emotion that I could guess he never showed. His anger made him simultaneously dangerous and vulnerable. Recalling the fire in his eyes as he told me to leave his family. That level of misguided anger had to come from a deep emotional wound. 

Davina Claire. 

Klaus had told me of the fate of the young witch. A group of dead vengeful witches that used Kol as a proxy to kill her. Kol had loved her and he killed her. Admittedly it was hard for me to see Kol in that type of light, that being the role of devoted lover/boyfriend. Then his family ruined his chance to bring her back. Did his family ever even apologize? With all of this murder and betrayal in my head I had to wonder if this is what Kol was trying to protect me from. That he was telling me what he wished he could have told Davina. Shaking my head, I willed my thoughts to leave me alone. It was far too early in the day to debate the moral standing of the Mikaelson's and the ins and outs of the family dynamics. 

Actually I had no idea what time of day it was. Opening my eyes I saw that I was in the same room Kol put me in last night, it looked like a guest bedroom. Light green walls with the same dark accents found in Hope's room. Well kept but devoid of any personal touches. As I looked around the room, I saw my suitcase, ruffle bag, and purse with my cell phone on top. Must have been Klaus I decided. When I stood up to get my phone I noticed my reflection in the mirror on top of the vanity across from the bed. I looked awful. Dried blood under my nose, bruised throat, and disheveled hair and clothes. I was so startled I almost gasped before clamping my hand over my mouth preventing any little sound from escaping. I tore myself away from my reflection and walked over to grab my phone. It was eight in the morning. 

Making an educated guess I assumed the Mikaelson's would still be home and would probably be either getting up or getting up soon. I grabbed my luggage and placed it on the bed and opened both the suitcase and duffel bag. I pulled out makeup wipes and my makeup bag along with my bag for my hair supplies. I sat on the chair in the vanity and got to work removing the blood and left over makeup from my face. Then I diligently applied concealer to hide my bags under my eyes and the rather large hand print shaped bruise on my neck. When I was done I set it with setting power and let that sit as I moved onto my eye makeup. Adding a light amount of mascara and eye-shadow to give some life back to my eyes. When I was done I couldn't even tell what had happened, except for the memories burning in my hand. I still couldn't tell if I was mad at Kol or not, he had intentionally hurt me but I think he only did it to save me in the only way he knew- to make me fear him. I mulled over the emotions of that night as I brushed my hair out and added some anti-frizz spray to attempt to save the half wave half curls I naturally had. 

Once I looked decent I moved to change my clothes. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a loose white thin strapped silk camisole. Next I was switching out my nude heals for a pair of black leather ankle boots. I kept the gold and jade dragon necklace on and looked at myself one last time. I saw a completely different person from before, the girl I was looking at now didn't look helpless and scared. I grabbed my phone and saw that only fifteen minutes had gone by. With the knowledge of vampires I had I knew that they could have heard me wake up and get ready, so there was no point in stalling any longer. 

I steeled myself with confidence and opened the door. It was apparent that I was still on the first floor as I could see the staircase from where I now stood. I walked to what I remembered being the living room and kitchen area. At eight thirty in the morning I expected them to be eating breakfast, or at least sitting with Hope as she ate. I wasn't nervous, but I was curious. There was no telling what they had been saying about me. Right before I rounded the corner I heard my name. 

"For the last time brother I don't know you can ask Cassie herself when- if she joins us. That is if our menace of a brother hasn't sent her running for the hills." It was Klaus and I guess he hadn't heard me approach. To be fair Father always said I was born with the stealth of a snake. I could recall many memories sneaking into his office at work or at home and scaring him out of his wits. But I knew it was only a matter of time before they could sense me. 

"I thought I could feel my ears burning." My voice was strong and teasing. Leaning against the door frame into the living area I could see Klaus and Elijah standing by the fireplace and the rest of the Mikaelson's were in the dining room eating breakfast. At the dining room table I could see everyone minus Hope look up at me when I made myself known. Looking back to Klaus I could see a smirk a mile wide on his face. When he neglected to speak up I chose to ask the question concerning what I just heard, "What did you want to ask me?" 

The question was obviously directed towards Elijah, yet it was Klaus who spoke, "Nothing that cannot wait. You know love It's getting rather tiresome watching you faint all over the place." 

Laughing lightly I agreed, "Yes, I suppose twice in a day is annoying, but I think the coast is clear on that front."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and tilted his head speaking with both humor and disbelief, "Let me guess. You are alright, right as rain? Well you said that last time love." 

I moved to speak the sharp words at the tip of my tongue. Then I stopped myself, instead pressing my lips together before speaking, "I would have been alright if I hadn't needed to siphon again. However, given how that is neither here nor there I think we can look over that little incident." It was true I don't know when I decided to not hold Kol's actions against him but I wasn't. I was pissed off, sure, and will give him a piece of my mind later because I don't like how callously violence is treated with the Mikaelson's in general. 

Klaus didn't respond and Kol couldn't meet my ice cold eyes. I turned towards Elijah, the noble one, and spoke with confidence and lack of patience, "Ask me what you want Elijah, I'm not as weak as some might be inclined to believe." The last part was a definite drag at Klaus's image of me. A part of me wanted to be the bigger man and refrain, but if he was going to be my friend he needed to know that I was not to be talked down to.

Elijah smiled, not a half smile or smirk like his brothers, but a genuine smile. "Unlike my brother I can clearly see what strength you possess. Let's talk over tea like civilized people, shall we?" Elijah had walked over to me and offered me his arm. 

I feigned surprise and gratitude while accepting his request with grace. "What a gentleman! That sounds phenomenal, I thank you for your invitation." I could complain to my heart's desire about my upbringing, but the one thing I would be forever grateful for were my social skills and manners. As we entered the dining room side by side we saw Hayley and Hope leaving out the back door and into the backyard. Good call I thought, some of the details we were going to discuss didn't need to be spoken in front of a four year old. Elijah had pulled a chair out for me. It was seated to the right of Rebekah and Freya and the left of the empty chair that Hope had occupied not long ago. I sat facing Kol and what I assumed would be Elijah, as Klaus had taken Hope's seat next to me. And of course it was the chair at the head of the table. 

Elijah had poured me a cup of tea to which I added honey. He had told me to help myself to anything Klaus had gotten for breakfast. It was an elaborate spread of everything that I would have expected in a brunch that my father would have forced me to attend. I took a blueberry scone and ate a few bites before Elijah finally spoke up. 

"Earlier, what you heard when you came in, I had been asking Niklaus for more details on his escape. My siblings and myself have been pondering the details and just needed some clarification." 

I looked at him knowingly, having expected yesterday's events to be the topic of conversation. "Ask away." 

To my surprise it was Klaus who asked the first question, "How, in a city full of supernatural's, did you manage to find me without alerting Marcel of your presence and intentions." 

"Oh, that's an easy one. Part one of my plan was a cover story. Cassie Meilleure was a young girl looking for a bit of touristy fun when traveling for work. You see I had to have reason to walk around the city without suspicion, that is where the tourist bit comes in handy. " 

It was Freya who interrupted my anecdote, "Meilleure?" 

"It was my mother's maiden name. I needed to conceal my identity as well as possible. That's why I kept my first name." At the confused looks from everyone, I elaborated, "You see if someone I knew happened to also be and the city and ran into me, they would call me Cassie and my cover would have blown." 

Klaus smirked, "The perfect amount of deceit and truth."

"Well that flows nicely into part two of my plan. Part two was bait and trap. I knew that if I caused just enough trouble to get noticed that someone in charge would pay me a visit. Now the key to this part of my plan was getting noticed without being considered a threat. So, that ruled out a lot, but none the less I persisted. I didn't have a mapped out plan for this part instead when the opportunity presented itself I took it. I had gone into that little antique jewelry shop on the corner and noticed a lot of the items were spelled. It was almost too perfect. I walk around going to all of the hot ticket items per say. And like magic I get a visit from Marcel himself. That's when I knew my father was right to assume the worst and - ." 

This time it was Kol who interrupted and he looked at me square in the eyes for the first time this morning. Again all that I could read on his face was curiosity. He looked even better than yesterday, perhaps it was because my mind was clearer, but regardless he looked stunning. Eyes bright and blazing with questions and a handsome face with harsh disbelief hidden in his furrowed eyebrows. His harsh voice cut through my words like a knife, "You met Marcel? And you are alive how exactly?

I gave him an unimpressed glance at his interruption. Responding to him however I said, "That was the tricky part. Now that I got the confirmation I needed, I had to talk my way out of the trap I had thrown myself in. Luckily for me Marcel opted to compel me and I am a fantastic actress. Not to mention he was too cocky to question any of the responses he thought he ripped out of my mind." 

Klaus was now chuckling at his sibling's expressions. They ranged from Kol's disbelieving confusion to Rebekah's impressed approval. 

"Then came part three of my plan. The actual dirty work. So here is where I answer your question in the most direct sense. I knew I wouldn't be able to pin down the energy I could feel, so I would have to locate you with good old fashioned deduction. However, at this point I was still unaware of who was in the city and who wasn't. That was sub-step one, determining who I had to find. Sub-step two was the where and sub-step three was the actual leg work that goes into the rescue." 

I had paused to try and straighten my throughout. Klaus however thought I was done talking and apparently he wasn't satisfied with my answer as he said, "Come on love, don't skip on the details. How did you deduct where I was?" 

"Ego is a funny thing. I simply placed myself in the shoes of a vengeful super-vampire that had just brought down one of the most hated people in the world. In the shoes of someone who had a personal vendetta against what your family, yet was once in your inner circle. Situations like these I feel call for a certain degree of a psychoanalytical lens. He would have kept you in a place he could control that simultaneously held a significant importance. The Abattoir made perfect sense, it represented the control your family once held over New Orleans and over Marcel's life. Thus by imprisoning you there he was able to take back that control both physically and mentally." 

Elijah looked unnerved as he spoke softly, "I think you lied to us the first time we met."

Not expecting that, I visibly flinched at the accusation. "Lied about what?" 

Elijah's face softened, "Your intellect. When we first met you said you weren't that clever, just observant. Now listening to you I would have to disagree, you are remarkably brilliant." 

Licking my lips I wondered how I was going to respond. Again, I went with my gut, an honest response. "To be fair I had no idea who you were, other than you were the type of men who associated with my father. Now I don't mean that in a negative way, just that these men usually follow one of a few molds. No matter what though, they hate not thinking they are the smartest person in the room. While I guess I could call myself well above average intelligence I was never allowed to flaunt it within my father's social and business circles. Granted father never told me that it was always an unspoken rule. So, it wasn't a lie, more of a practiced under exaggeration." Even now the attention to my mind was such a foreign topic of conversation I was trying not to get up and leave. 

Rebekah looked outraged, "That's bollocks. Us women should be allowed to show off our mental strengths just as a man can." 

Her words had been so similar to my inner monologue years ago I couldn't help but quote the words my father once said to me. "Oh, my sweet Cassandra, can't you see? It's just simply the rules of the game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This was a long one huh? I am excited to know what you guys think of how Cassie feels about Kol, Cassie & her fathers relationship, and her suppressing her intellect to appease her father. Lots of bases were covered in this chapter, let me know what you guys think. Again, that you to those who commented last chapter I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to say what you all think, your comments make my day.  
> Thank you so much,  
> -H


	14. 1.4 - two dimensional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes it has been a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's sort of a filler, but it hits on a lot of important info about Cassie and her past. Enjoy!  
> Thank you,  
> \- H

"Rules of the game?" Freya questioned with what was no doubt intrigue. I suppose she was no longer going to try and ice me out.

"Yes. It's one of my father's rather pretentious ways of setting a sort of unspoken standard on my behavior and actions. Truthfully I don't know how to win the game, or why it is so important. I only know that it's expected of me to adhere to the rules. However, I don't think you all are wanting to hear about that, so any other questions?" I felt uncomfortable speaking so openly about my father's control over my life and was desperate to answer any other questions. 

Elijah seemed to sense my discomfort and he asked, “Forgive me Cassandra, but I still cannot seem to grasp the specific details of the events that transpired at the Abattoir.” 

Relaxing slightly in the chair I leaned back a fraction of an inch before responding, “You mean how I got past Marcel and his protective countermeasures?” At his nod I continued, “Well, when I was there at the Abattoir, Marcel was not there. I took advantage of this and as soon I was in I could start to sense Klaus. Even though the compound was ripping at the seams at magic I could pinpoint it.” 

The looks I was receiving told me that elaboration was needed. Continuing with my explanation I said, “It’s sort of complex to grasp, but in a simplified way I guess you could say I can tell different types of magic apart. I can tell supernaturals from dark objects and so forth.” 

Freya spoke up in a cool voice, “blood magic. That’s what made my siblings vampires and werewolf’s origins can be traced back to a blood-line curse. I must admit I am curious, what do you sense of me?” 

Looking eyes with the blonde witch I spoke, “It’s just as suffocating as your siblings. It just feels less…”

“Tainted? Impure? We’re monster’s darling, don’t you know that by now? There is no need to dance around the truth. Even my selfless, brave sister Freya has killed innocents in the name of family. Or my noble brother Elijah, who killed Marcel to keep his blood bearing family alive.” Kol offered his commentary with a bitter smirk and mean eyes. Freya looked pale and sick. Elijah was stone faced, unable to meet anyone’s eyes. Anger was consuming Kol, I wondered what that felt like. To know no reprieve from your most primal feelings. Myself being prone to the opposite problem, a cold numbness that cut me off from my emotions. 

His eyes were razor sharp and burning me up from the inside. I don’t know why it is so important to him that I say he is a horrible person, that I should shun this family while I still can. Most of all I want to know why he cares enough to try. Why does he look at me like that? Like I am some innocent little lamb in need of his protection. 

In a no doubt visceral reaction, my voice was dripping with ice and my eyes were hard, unfazed and cold. Truth be told I liked it, the way my instinct was to fight back with a cold, calculated punch to the gut. Call me a bitch all you want, at least I can stand up for myself. Words as sharp as broken glass startling myself as I spoke. “Is that all they are? Freya is a brave, selfless, murderess and Elijah a noble knight willing to do anything for his family. Is that truly all there is to them. Has a thousand years really made them so two dimensional? Or do you regularly make gross generalizations because you cannot handle the complex grey area of life? Well I can. I am many things, but I refuse to sit here as you call me and my actions naive. Can I admit to a fair bit of ignorance? Yes. Do I choose to ignore what I don’t know and live only acknowledging the good in the world? Hell no.”

It wasn’t until I almost lost my breath that I realized the damage I had done. With no thoughts, only a desire to lash out, I had started a verbal spar with one of the most dangerous creatures to ever live. However, my heart was devoid of panic, no thudding heartbeat or beats skipped. Reality and future consequences were secondary at the moment.  
Kol was pissed off. That much was abundantly evident. From the twitch in his left eye to his jaw clenched so hard I thought it might break. Veins straining under his skin along his neck made him look positively lethal. We were in a trance, everyone at the table was far away in the moment. Every breath was measured and every second counted. Abruptly, Kol stormed off with only the sound of his thudding footsteps and the slamming of a bedroom door slamming to be heard. I didn’t let out a sigh of relief, because I was smart enough to know I was not in the clear yet. 

I was thanking the remaining Mikaelson’s for breakfast seconds after and quickly went to the room Kol brought me to last night. I checked my phone to find only a text from Theodore asking how I was and if I needed him to bail me out yet. I responded with a simple, “I’m fine”. 

I sat on the chair and looked at myself in the vanity mirror. My reflection was crystal clear and glowing from the natural light that was encompassing the room. Guilt was catching up with me. I was begging to feel remorse for what I had done. Kol has lived a life unlike anyone other than his family. And from the sound of it he could not even connect with them, trust them. An outsider in his own family. I could relate to that feeling, the way it feels to be almost constantly left out of every secret and every sacred moment. Father doesn’t trust me enough and Theodore sees it as his duty to protect me from the world. 

A soft knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. I stood up and walked across the room to open the door. It was Hope, smiling up at her with bright eyes and a toothy grin.  
“Cassie, will you play outside with me? Please?” Puppy dog eyes were in full effect and I knew there would be no denying her. 

“Of course I will Hope, just give me a second to change into some new clothes.” She smiled and ran back towards the direction of the living room, her laughter trailing behind her.  
I moved towards my suitcase and rifled through it hoping to find something that I could run around in. I found an old white and blue VSI t-shirt that I was planning on using as a sleep shirt and a pair of black and white running shorts. I changed quickly and threw my hair up into a high ponytail. Lastly, I put on a pair of white tennis shoes before exiting the guest room. 

When I left the room and closed the door behind me I saw that Hope was waiting for me. She too had changed into more athletic clothes, a blue t-shirt with a field of flowers on it and a pair of matching leggings. Her hair had been braided out of her face. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Cassie! Follow me!” Hope didn’t really give me a chance to respond before grabbing my hand and racing through the house. Hope was running and I was speed walking as we passed through the kitchen and out the back door. On the back porch sitting on white patio furniture was Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, and Rebekah. I guess they didn’t want to play outside with Hope and told her to find and ask me. Hope continued to more or less drag me out onto the field behind the house. She only let go of my hand to grab a soccer ball and then proceeded to tell me where the imaginary soccer field was. The twin oak trees were her goal to try and score in and the dirt spot between two patches of grass was mine. Hope said that it was only fair because I was bigger than her. I nodded and she set the ball between us then told me to take two steps backwards. She only took one. 

“Ready, set, go!” Hope said and took off like a rocket and got to the ball before me. It was a decent length of a run to the goal, so it wasn’t hard for me to get there before her. I managed to get the ball from her and started down the field again, Hope was grinning and running as fast as she could. I purposely slowed down my pace, not enough to where she would notice, but enough to give her a chance of catching up with me. With my reduced speed I did some tricks with the ball that Theo once taught me. He had been on his high school soccer and tennis team. He was amazing and he loved it, he told me that it was his favorite thing in the world, sports. 

When I asked why he said, “Cass it’s something that’s all me, not Father. He didn’t buy my talent and he can’t hold it over my head to get me to do what he wants.You don’t understand yet you’re too young, but you will soon.” He was right and wrong at the same time. I would eventually understand the meaning of her words. However, he was wrong. Father could take anything away. 

Anything.

When Theo was eighteen and I was eleven he told me that he wanted to play soccer professionally, but Father said he wasn’t allowed. Sinclair heirs always took over the family business. That’s when Theo started drinking and I knew he would turn out just like Father. It was a vicious cycle, of failed dreams and trying to appease the patriarch.  
With my attention split Hope managed to take the ball, giggling with victory. I followed her down the field in a light jog before speeding up to get in front of her. I pretended to fall for her fake out and let her score. 

“I got it! I win!” Hope was beside herself and I found myself smiling down at her. 

I went back to grab the soccer ball and told her, “Ok you win….the first round! Stand back, watch this.” I felt slightly bad one upping a child, but I wasn’t going to demean her by letting her win every game. When she stood back behind me I placed the ball down in front of me and took a few steps back. Then when I kicked and my foot connected with the ball I sent it down the field, into the goal hitting the ground between the two patches of dirt. The ball rolled into the wooded area and was soon out of sight. 

“Wow! Awesome!” Hope had wide eyes and a wide smile. She looked at me sideways before yelling, “Race you.” Before she had finished speaking she was sprinting in the direction that the ball went. I took off behind her letting her get to the ball first. It had rolled into the woods down a path and was stopped by a bush of wild grass. 

“How did you do that?” Hope asks excitedly. 

“My older brother Theo played soccer and he taught me. He used to make me practice with him.” I responded unsure if she had been told about Theodore. 

“You have a brother?”

“Yup, he is seven years older than me, and I love him very much. 

Hope looked confused, “Duh, he’s family and mom says family is always and forever.” 

I smiled, it was a lovely vow that I’m sure Hayley learned from the Mikaelson’s. 

At my silence Hope asked me another question, “Where is he?” 

“With my father, in New York City.” By now we had made our way back to the field, but Hope made now indication that she wanted to stop talking and play. 

“Where is your mom? Is she here with you?” My heart panged. It was an innocent question of course, but I don’t know what to say. Has Hayley ever told her what happens when people die? About death in general? Does Hope even understand that parents can die? 

I knelt down to match Hope's height. Looking her in the eye with a soft smile I tried my best to answer an impossible question. “She’s gone, Hope. She passed away when I was a baby.” 

Hope looked like she was in thought for a second before saying, “Oh, is she in peace? Where Grandma and Grandpa are? Mom says we can’t see them. They protect us.” 

“Yeah, she’s at peace.” It was a nice way of looking at things. That one day we could see them again in a better place. And that until then they stayed with us, protecting us. Not wanting to get stuck in a depressing mood I asked her, “Do you want to play another round?”

We played several more rounds, some I let Hope win, other rounds I tried to teach her how to play better and won myself. She was getting better, and we played for hours in the sun. We were both sweating and exhausted as we ended round thirty, the score 16-Hope and 14-Cassie. 

“Congratulations Hope, you are the all time soccer champion!” I told her slightly out of breath and in need of a break. 

“I know.” She replied smartly. 

Laughing and coughing I laid down on the grassy field and Hope followed. Hope and I looked up at the clouds and pointed out shapes to each other and occasionally argued about the shape. I said flower and she said shooting star. 

I didn’t even hear or sense Hayley and Klaus approaching until Hope exclaimed, “ Did you see me? I won!” 

Klaus laughed and Hayley picked her up and put Hope on her shoulders, “Yes you did kiddo. How about I go make you a lunch of champions?” Hayley said and Hope agreed with vigor. 

Klaus looked down and with eyebrows raised, “Do you need a hand, love?” He reached down and I took his hand. Standing up I noticed a pain under my ribs. When I moved to hold it Klaus gave me a worried look. 

“Don’t even go there. No, I don’t feel like I will pass out. I am just really out of shape. I mean a four year old just ran circles around me.” I told him with a smile and look of defeat.  
“You are good with her. I can tell that she has connected with you.” Klaus seemed happy if not a little jealous. He didn’t stop, instead continuing to say, “Thank you for being so kind to her. Also, I apologize for her asking about your mother.” 

“It’s alright Klaus, she’s just a kid. I don’t see the harm in her asking, I just didn’t know if you guys had told her anything about death.” My voice was hollow and sad. Klaus could tell. 

“Hayley has told her the basics, enough to understand that when people die we can no longer see them or talk to them. When did Henry tell you about your mother?” 

“He never really did. I didn’t even understand what I had lost until I was old enough to grasp the concept of death. I think I was five and I had just started school. I wondered why some people had two parents and I only had one. My father said that’s how it was intended, so I asked Theo for a real answer. He was twelve then and he told me that she died because of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day! 
> 
> -H


	15. 1.5 - an anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I'm so excited to hear what you guys think of this chapter, it's very heavy and full of important things that needed to be said.  
> Thank you again,   
> -H

It was late now, the sun had set and dinner had been served. Kol had made an appearance for the first time today since breakfast, still angry. I was still feeling guilty about that. However, I was distracted by Klaus and the intense stare he was giving me. We hadn’t spoken since I told him about my mother. It was a bit of a cliffhanger I’ll admit, but I wasn’t ready to talk about her yet. Our friendship was too new and to be honest, I didn’t trust him enough. Klaus knew so much about me and I knew nothing about him. This wasn’t even factoring in anything my father had told him behind my back. 

I found it unsettling. 

Dinner was almost over. Hope had been carrying most of the conversation. Excited to talk to the family she no doubt missed dearly. She spoke of her drawings, our soccer game, and her favorite movies. Mikaelson looked at her with adoration, even Kol. When Hope told the story of the soccer game and how she “kicked my behind” - which earned a stern look from Hayley and a laugh from Klaus - I could see the corners of Kol’s mouth turn up in what looked to be the beginning of a smile. He never spoke to her though. Everyone else did. Elijah was a diligent listener and asked most of the questions and Rebekah praised her to no end. 

*****  
After dinner I found myself sitting on the back porch in one of the white rocking chairs. Staring up at the stars and the half moon. I liked to be alone with my thoughts, it was comforting. Internalizing and storing all of my feelings was a ritual that was all my own. I was trying to figure out the Kol situation when I noticed someone standing in the doorway. Klaus - I could tell it was him before I even turned my head to meet his eyes. When I did I saw a contemplative expression that had me slightly worried. 

“Where was your mind at, love?” Klaus questioned with a little hmm. Gracefully, he moved to the rocking chair next to mine in two long strides. Our body language could not have been any more different. Klaus who was an image of power and densely coiled paranoia. His back was flush with the chair and his hands gripping the curve of the arms of the chair. Eyes always alert and his jaw always clenched. His feet were planted firmly on the ground, the chair didn’t rock a fraction of an inch. On the other hand my body folded in on itself. I was subconsciously protecting myself while I allowed myself to go through my mind. My legs were on the chair, my head resting on top of my knees. My arms wrapped around the middle of my legs, pulling myself even tighter together. Reducing the amount of space I took up. A bad habit that my father said made me look weak. 

“Thinking.” Came my short reply. I didn’t want to tell him the truth, and I knew he knew. His face flashed with hurt for a second, he nodded slowly before trying to get me to open up again. 

“Truth be told I’m no good at this. Making friends has never been my forte, they tend to leave or disappoint me.” His voice was honest and firm, and he wasn’t able to look me in the eyes. 

“To me that sounds like you have a problem keeping them that has manifested into an inability to open up and connect with people again. Thus creating a problem of making friends.” Psychobabble was spilling out of my mouth before I could stop it. I turned my head to face him. He seemed far away with a sad smile. Not quite the reaction I had thought I would get from him, but this beat anger by a mile. 

“When you say things like that you remind me of someone I once knew.” Klaus said with noticeable difficulty. He was opening up to me and I wasn’t going to dissuade him. I needed him to open up to me if this friendship was going to work. 

“Can I ask who?” Despite my eagerness to take a deep dive in his psyche, I knew boundaries were important at this stage.   
“A girl, Camille. She was… a good person. Human when I first met her, studying psychology. She tried to make me into a better person.” A bitter laugh had crept up his throat and spilled out into the night. 

Was. Tried. I was smart enough to know she’s dead. 

“You say it like it’s impossible. To be a better person I mean.” This was the nitty gritty, but this was the first step we had to take. 

Klaus faltered for a second, obviously not expecting me to go off the deep end. “Cassie I have been alive a thousand years. Before it all, when I was human, I wasn’t a good person. It was no surprise that after we became vampires that the worst parts of my soul were twisted and magnified. Rage, paranoia, distrust, mixed with vampirism created a person, who I truthfully don’t think my past self could recognize.”

“But you like who you are now, or at least you like the image of it. Otherwise you would have changed already. Do you even want to change?” I was giving him my honest opinion and I just hoped he wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

He was silent. The wind whistled through tree branches and the leaves rustled softly. 

“Yes, but I fear what it means for my family. The way people quiver before my name has kept us safe, I have kept this family safe. I have the power to protect us and if people learn I have grown soft and passive they will hunt us to our end.” Holy hell I thought. Paranoid was an understatement. 

“That’s not completely correct you know.” Klaus looked at me with eyes I could almost pin as despite, he was hoping for a middle ground. A reprieve from the war in his mind. The good and bad. “I am not saying this to sound mean, but the enemies you have, are those who you have wronged. There's a reason monarchy’s fail, especially those who wrong the masses. Come on Klaus you lived through this history, you saw it for yourself. The best kings were those who were fair, honest, resolute, strong, and had integrity. I am not saying that people won’t try and come for you, because they will. But you deal with it when it happens. You don’t ruin peoples lives until they are scared to think about you, that's how you create a monster with nothing left to lose. If you want to be a good person then you can be, the only obstacle you have is you. No one is going to be the savior of your soul. Don’t think I didn’t put the pieces together about Hope’s name. It’s unfair to put a burden like that on her shoulders. She can inspire you to be a better person and you can want to create a better world for her to live and thrive in, but she cannot be the only reason you change. It won’t last and it will not turn out well for Hope.” After my rant, I was out of breath. My mind was buzzing, it felt as though I just gave him the reality check of a lifetime and I was waiting to see how he would take it. 

When I mustered up the courage to look at Klaus again he was a whirlwind of emotions. Anger, pain, hope, realization, and lastly acceptance. 

He reached over the little white table separating us and grabbed my hand that was still holding my leg. We sat like that for a while, holding each other’s hand. I know it was a lot to take in and truthfully I was feeling bad for dumping it all on him at once, but it needed to be said. After all that has gone on, I think Klaus is looking for a new beginning and he needs to be clear of what he wants before he wastes his chance. 

“I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt Hope. And yet, here I am, unbeknownst to myself that I am by selfishly clinging to her like an anchor for my humanity.” 

Guilt forced the words out of me, “You are not hurting her Klaus, I know you never could. It’s just hard to explain.” I almost started babbling until Klaus stopped me with a plea. 

“I need to understand Cassandra. Tell me what happened with Henry.” It was so desperate the ability to say no was lost on me. Here Klaus was begging for secrets of mine that I have never told anyone and I was going to tell him. 

It was my turn to take a second before speaking, still gripping his hand like a life line, “Tell me what you know about me first, please. I know my father must have told you things and I have to know what before I can tell you about this.”

Klaus licked his lips and let his head fall back and connect with the back of the chair before turning his head so his eyes could meet mine. “Honestly not much, love. He told us more about your personality than your past.”

“Why?” 

“Elijah and I needed to know who we were dealing with. We have seen volatile young witches level a city and witches that burn themselves alive after they find out who they really are. Henry told us that you are impossibly headstrong, cunning, brilliant, and that you can overcome anyone or anything blocking what you want.”

I squeezed his hand harder at that confession, I never heard my father talk about me like that. Klaus continued, “However, he never mentioned the kindness you possess in spades and have shared with my family. Henry didn’t do you nearly justice enough.” 

His words removed the last of my guards and I finally told someone the story of me and my father. “I know I never clarified what I said earlier about my mother. I’m just not used to talking about it I suppose.” 

My eyes were starting to sting, so I looked up to the sky. A reassuring squeeze of my hand from Klaus helped give me the motivation to continue. “He was right- Theo. I am the reason my mother is dead. Of course it didn’t make sense at the time, in fact the majority of my childhood was ruined by that conversation. I was too young to grasp the reality of what had actually happened, so instead I accepted Theo’s words as my truth. I would later find out when I was fourteen that she died giving birth to me. The facts didn’t help, only made the guilt worse, because in the grand scheme of things she died so that I could live. I accepted that Theo and my father would never forgive me and I started to blame myself more. Theo and I didn’t get along as kids, the age gap made everything worse. He was a boy when he remembered his mom leaving for the hospital and never coming back instead he got a sister that he didn’t want. My father was devastated at my mother's death. I still don’t think he has ever truly gotten past it. He doesn’t even visit her grave. I think he saw me as the last piece of her. That I would be this golden child that could fix him. Alas, I wasn’t perfect, I was human. My whole life I have felt like a failure in one way or another because of it. That I didn’t deserve to be alive because of the toll it took on my family. He sees me in this perfect light that is impossible to live up too.” 

Tears were falling down my face quickly, leaving hot trails behind. My hand was still in Klaus’. My eyes were skill focused on the sky, hoping that if I looked close enough the answer to all my questions could be found. 

Wiping my face with my free hand I turned towards Klaus who had apparently been watching me this whole time. His face was grim and he looked melancholy when he saw me wipe my tears again. “Believe me, I am well aware that it is not my place to say this, but I have too. Please don’t do that to Hope. Make her out to be this perfect angel that you are afraid of tainting. She’s only human, as human as a supernatural tri-brid can get, but human nonetheless. She will make mistakes, do questionable things, witness things you wish you could protect her from. So, all I’m pleading you to do is separate Hope from your redemption Klaus.” 

Again Klaus was silent at my words. However I had nothing left to say to fill the void in the conversation. I was mentally exhausted. Feeling confident that I had said my peace, I let go of Klaus’ hand and walked back into the house. He hadn’t tried to stop me, probably didn’t have the energy like me. 

As soon as I saw the Mikaelson’s inside the house, I realized my mistake. Fucking vampire hearing. I was going to be sick, I had just shared my most personal secret to a house full of strangers. They were looking at me with pity like one would at a kicked puppy. Saying nothing I moved past them and went into the guest room that I had taken up residence in. 

***

I still had nothing to say. My hair was wet from the shower I just took. The makeup gone from my face and neck leaving me bare. Cotton was replaced with a satin pajama set that consisted of a thin strapped camisole and shorts. 

I felt marginally better. 

Talking about my mother had reopened the wound I had cauterized myself a few years ago. I always wished I had something to remember her by, like in the movies when they have a necklace or a photograph they can look at. Not for me, father had done a swell job of erasing her from our lives, minus the single portrait above the fireplace. I used to stare at it all the time with apologies falling from my lips like repentance. She was remembered by me through my guilt and a plaque in a family mausoleum in a town I barely ever stepped foot in. 

I don’t even remember falling asleep, too wrapped up in my own guilt and shame to notice. Dreams of death plagued my night. My mother dying by my hand. In which I watched life leave her eyes and her blood stained my skin. Or ones where my mother killed me and lived a happy life with father and Theo. A life in which father smiled and Theo was happy and whole. I don’t know which one scared my soul more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you guys think. I am curious to know if anyone shares Cassie's feelings on Hopes name or about Klaus's redemption in general.   
> Thank you for reading,   
> -H


	16. 1.6 - sixth sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! This is a chapter mostly comprised of Kol and Cassie, and a little bit of protective Klaus. I hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you so much,  
> \- H

Kol greeted me the next morning. Not even bothering to knock. I was barely awake and sitting on the bed trying to tame my hair. Maybe he waited until I was up, but I found his lack of manners quite rude regardless. 

My tone was sugar coated venom as I said sarcastically, “Good Morning, how did you sleep? Do you want to come in?” 

He had stopped walking when he reached the foot of the bed. He was staring at me, more specifically my neck. Well, I pretended not to notice the quick look up and down he gave me. Unconsciously I moved my hand there and when I did I winced at the pain. A quick look in the mirror across the room told me that my bruises had gotten worse overnight, the red and blue had been replaced with a dark blue green mess surrounded in a yellow halo. Yet, it’s healing faster than it technically should have. 

“I thought you had healed those bruises yesterday morning. They were gone at breakfast.” Kol seemed… bothered by them. His knuckles white against the panel at the end of the bed. Eyes burning a hole through me. 

“Well I didn’t. I put makeup on them so Hope wouldn’t see. I don’t know how to heal bruises, I know how to mend skin back together in the instance of a cut or puncture wound, but not how to speed up the healing process.” My words garnered an odd reaction from him. 

Eagerness. 

Kol moved to sit on the bed, far away, yet his body angled towards mine. He was so tense that the air around him seemed to still. “I do. I could teach you.” His voice was softer than I anticipated, a complete juxtaposition to his closed off demeanor. 

My eyebrows moved up in surprise. Not that he knew how, but that he even offered. After the complete shit-show that was the last time we talked, I expected him to be plotting my funeral not teaching me how to heal myself. 

So, I asked him, “Why?” 

“Nik told me I needed to sort myself out or I would find myself in a box.” Kol replied and I believed him. He seemed like the type to lie, but not over something this trivial. 

“What does he even mean by that? Daggers and boxes?” I inquired with nothing but curiosity.

Kol’s bitterness returned, poisoning his voice, “Well darling, my lovely brother has a set of silver daggers from the twelfth century that can subdue original vampires. They don’t work on Nik because of his werewolf side, so he uses them as a method of control over us. Ergo, we step out of line and into the coffin we go, only to be awakened when he sees fit.” 

Horrified, the only response I had was an attempt at humor, “Damn. Have you guys ever tried family therapy?”

He cracked a smile and it completely changed him. I already knew that he was handsome, but the smile made him look positively beautiful. It made him look younger, less like someone carrying around a thousand year old burden. He was quiet before continuing to answer my original question, “Dysfunctional nightmare of a family aside, I want to help you because you were right. About a lot of things it seems. Also, I- didn’t … mean- ...I’m s- ... hurting you wasn’t my goal darling, I hope you know that.” Either he was the master manipulator of the century or he was being genuine. I decided to take the proverbial olive branch and try and start over with him. 

“I know. I’ve already forgiven you for what happened. I know that you were trying to scare me away. Klaus, may have, sort of told me some things that helped me understand why you did that.” The last part was hard to get out, Kol didn’t seem like the person to want other people to know the personal details of his life. Especially not a seventeen year old witch he just met. 

His eyes snapped to mine, jaw clenched. He looked like Klaus for a second. I could tell he had to visibly calm himself down before he asked, “Wanker never learns. What did he tell you?” Voice hard and it filled the air between us with an electric static. Or maybe that was because he had moved up the bed, no more than a foot away from me. I was breathing a little harder and I had to calm down my heart rate. 

“About Davina.” Came my short reply. I refused to let my voice betray me, instead opting to not look him in the eye as I replied. 

He looked fucking murderous. Those pretty brown eyes that I like looking at -wait no I don’t- were suddenly ablaze. For a flash his facial features contorted into his vampire ones. Luckily I had seen them on Klaus before or I would have screamed in fear. He seemed to again strain to control himself, and I felt the need to diffuse the situation before it blew up the entire house. 

“I didn’t know until we drove back here from New Orleans, before I had even met you. I had asked Klaus what happened to make Marcel so angry at him. He told me about the Ancestors, her death, and what Freya and Elijah did. I’m sorry.”

His voice was growing louder and he almost yelled, “You’re sorry? For what?” 

I made my voice quieter to try and balance out the conversation, “Well for two parts of the definition of the word I suppose. I’m sorry that I pried into your life, despite not having the intentions, it was still wrong. Also, I’m sorry about what happened to Davina.” 

By the time I had finished Kol had gone from anger to pain.”You are one of the most peculiar people I have ever met.” His voice was as quiet as mine now. It felt like we were whispering to each other. 

I wasn’t done confessing my sins however, I went on to say, “Also, I’m sorry about what I said at breakfast yesterday. My words were cruel and mean. I don’t know much of anything about you, yet I was making broad accusations just to piss you off.” 

Kol with his wide eyes and now calm demeanor was shaking his head in disbelief. His brown eyes searching my face for deceit or candor. “Darling you have to be kidding. I strangled you and you are apologizing for pissing me off?” 

At the reminder of my injury I once again moved my hand to touch it. “Ok then, teach me. I want to learn everything about everything.” I smiled widely and moved my head to the side. 

Kol’s lips twitched, “Everything about everything? Should have known you would be the bloody overachieving type.” 

I leaned towards him and gave him a fake mocking pout. “Oh, don’t fret babe. I’m a quick study.” With a wink I leaned back onto the pillows awaiting a response. 

“Careful darling, you can get into a lot of trouble with that crafty tongue of yours.” Kol had an air of mischief that I found myself immediately drawn towards. 

Quick banter soon ensured. Pointing out semantics and making innuendos. I thoroughly enjoyed talking to Kol, he wasn’t nearly as high strung as Elijah and Freya. Every time I shot back a quip and he smirked and threw one back it felt natural. Words didn’t have suffocating weight, nor did I have to think about how he would react while I had to craft perfect sentences full of smart words. 

After describing the necessary requirements for the poultice, we both realized that a trip out of the house would be vital. Apparently Hayley wasn’t the type to keep a stash of herbs and plants around for novice witches. I told him to go make the list and get out while I change, truthfully I should have seen his next words coming.

With a pout and a step closer he said, “And miss the show?” 

Rolling my eyes I mocked his accent, “Not bloody likely. Go on love: don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out.” 

Giving up quickly he turned around while mumbling on his way out, “That’s not even close to how I sound.” 

With the magic that was still lingering in my bones I shut the door behind him with a wave of my hand. Stifling a laugh at our antics, I began to get ready for the little trip out of the house. Working diligently I braided my hair, covered up my bruise, and got dressed in under ten minutes. One last once over in the mirror and I was satisfied. My pleated plaid black and white skirt paired with a deep green off the shoulder long sleeved blouse. The gold dragon necklace had stayed on last night and it didn’t feel right to take off. Grabbing my purse and phone I left the room.

Kol was waiting for me. He had changed into black jeans and dark blue button up that he had rolled up at the sleeve. We both looked over each other, neither one blushing, but both a little wide eyed.  
Kol offered a hand and spoke with a voice as smooth as velvet, “Shall we, Miss. Sinclair?” He had purposefully enunciated his accent making me smile. 

“We shall, Mr. Mikaelson.” We walked arm in arm into the living room. Time was lost on me as I was focused solely on the feeling of being next to Kol. Once we reached the living room I, to my own displeasure, unhooked my arm and walked towards Klaus who was lounging in an armchair. His eyes were on the paper in front of him, and when I got closer I could tell he was sketching the outline of a female face, not quite complete enough for me to identify. 

“Keys please.” I asked with a smile.

Klaus’ eyes didn’t meet mine as he responded, “No.” His hands never stopped moving across the paper, but his words stopped me. 

Blinking slowly I shook my head as if I misunderstood him and for Klaus’ sake I sure hope I had. “Excuse me?” 

“I know a girl like you might not be accustomed to refusal, but I said no. As in you are not leaving this house.” 

Friendly demeanor dropping I spit out, “I know the almighty hybrid might not be accustomed to someone who doesn’t sit down to take it, but I wasn’t asking for your permission.” 

That got his attention. Dangerous blue eyes staring a hole through me did nothing to my resolve. By this point we had garnered the attention of the rest of the Mikaelson’s. “Cassandra sweetheart, you are not leaving this house until I deem it to be safe. There is a horde of enemies of this family out there and I will not allow you to put yourself or anyone else in this family in danger.” Fuck this asshole. He knew what he was doing, only my father said my full name with that specific term of endearment. He knew I knew. His eyes still hold a challenge. 

Game on. “Here’s baby step number one for being a better person Klaus. Trust the people around you. Stop micromanaging your own family. Kol is going with me and he is just as much of a paranoid basket case as you, so I doubt he would be oblivious to any less than friendly supernaturals. Not to mention me, someone who actually has a sixth sense for sensing magic. I am leaving, so I will ask you one more time Klaus. Where are the keys?” 

“Oh bloody hell.” Abruptly Klaus stood up almost knocking me off my feet. Side stepping me he literally whooshed into the kitchen and back. Opening my hand and placing the car keys into it. A lot went unspoken at that moment. “Give me your phone Cassie.” 

I complied, still taken back at his previous show of good faith. He opened it for a second before handing it back. “I put my number in there, call me if anything goes wrong.” 

Nodding vigorously I agreed, “Of course, I'll put you on speed dial.” With a wink and a genuine smile I turned and walked back toward Kol who looked undoubtedly impressed. 

Kol on the other hand knew no tact, “Yes Nik, relax. I’ll take spectacular care of Cassie.” He had snaked one strong arm around me and pulled me close. His body was strong and the height difference between the two of us put my head just under his chin. Where his hand rested on my hip felt like it was spreading warmth throughout my whole body, for a second it felt so nice I thought I had siphoned him accidentally. 

After Kol’s final declaration, we turned to leave the house. Freya, however, stopped me and handed me a piece of paper. I didn’t even look at it, making the assumption that would be herbs and other witchy needs. 

She confirmed my assumptions as she told me, “I need these if possible and here-.” Cutting off her own sentence she handed me two silver rings. One larger than the other and as I turned them in my hand Freya finished her sentence. “These are rings I found around the house and spelled. You can probably tell, but it’s a cloaking and deflecting spell I wrote myself many years ago. If a witch attempts to locate you or Kol the ring will burn and establish a link that allows me to trace the witch that tried to locate you.” She was right it was a strange feeling within the rings, protective and laced with a darker magic. 

“Thank you Freya.” I smiled at her thoughtfulness. I wasn’t naive enough to think that she did it for any other reason than to keep Kol and her family safe, but it was still nice of her. She looked a little guilty and quickly turned away. 

I looked up at Kol, who had still not removed his hand from my waist, and he shared my look of incredulity. He, however, didn’t dwell on this and walked out of the house pulling me along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think. Your comments always make my day without fail. Thank you for reading and next chapter is going to a Kol and Cassie road-trip.  
> Thank you again,  
> \- H


	17. 1.7 - an evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a hot minute since I updated. So, to make up for it I made this chapter long. Like 5k words long. This was really hard to write for some reason and it took me a lot longer than usual. However, I hope you guys enjoy.   
> Thank you so much for reading,   
> -H

Kol unsurprisingly demanded to drive. I refused, telling him I had a stop I needed to make first. However, Kol in true childish fashion was leaning across the drivers side door with his arms crossed, smirking without shame. 

“Kol don’t make me make you move.” I threatened with a deadpan voice. He didn’t seem to take it as a threat instead chuckling and shaking his head. 

“I’ll admit you are of limitless potential. Yet, you are so young and untrained, and far too scared to dream of beating me in any sort of altercation darling. I mean no offence of course.” That was the truth. I didn’t want to hear it, but he said it anyway. 

“Fine, I’ll concede.” I walked around the car avoiding the self satisfied smirk on Kol’s face and my desire to pop a couple of veins in his head. Cocky. Although, his arrogance was to my advantage. 

Kol hadn’t taken the keys from me, so in the span of a second I opened the car and locked it again making sure to open the passenger side door. Kol, still having his back turned quickly moved to face the car with a look of clear warning. I swung open my door and climbed into the car, over the center console, and then sat on the driver's seat all while staring Kol straight in the eyes. Breaking eye contact, I turned the car on. Kol whooshed into the car and sat in the passenger's seat. 

“Are you always so childish, or do you save it all just for me?” I snidely asked. 

Relaxing into the seat he turned his head to meet my eyes and said, “It’s who I am, I choose not to take things too seriously.I’m a thousand years old darling, so trust me when I tell you it’s the best way to live. You should try it sometime.”

That had honest to god made me laugh. I have never been the go with the flow type, in fact the idea scared me half to death. Containing my laughter I responded to him, “Well, while I appreciate your immortal life advice, I’m going to have to say no.” 

Kol gave me an unimpressed arch of his eyebrows, “If I knew you were going to be a mini-Elijah I wouldn’t have come with you. Don’t tell me you are secretly boring. It would be a shame. I rather like your peculiar brand of spunk. It was refreshing, I mean I have never seen someone have tea with Elijah one day then the next grab Klaus by his balls and set him straight in less than 48 hours. Hell, I’d wager it’s never been done before, and if it had they wouldn’t have their major organs still intact.” 

Rolling my eyes I got merged onto the highway before I answered him, “What wrong with being a mini-Elijah? Besides the permanent stick in the ass I suppose.” 

Kol’s spine strained and his features grew more drawn and closed off. With a fair share of malice he responded, “Well I’d say I’m not quite fond of his irritating quality of prioritizing loved ones. How in his mind there is a hierarchy. At the top you have Klaus, Rebekah, and Hope. Then you have Hayley. Next would be Freya, Marcel, and lastly myself. Not to say Freya, Marcel, and I aren’t expendable, because we are but even below us is anyone we have cared about, even if Elijah knows how we feel he would sacrifice anyone to save his preferred siblings and Hope.” 

His words had thrown me into a contemplative silence, it didn’t take a genius to understand he was talking about Davina. I decided to test the waters to see where Kol and I stood. “You mean how he sacrificed your chance to save Davina, so another enemy could be defeated?” 

Kol looked solemn and reminisced, “When Freya put us asleep and we went into that Chambre de Chase it felt like the would had stopped, that time had slowed to the point where it was obsolete. Where I understood Davina was dead, but I never felt her absence. Now, I know that time didn’t stop for the rest of the world. It kept spinning, without her. She gave me a reason to truly live, not just blur thought the centuries one bloodbath after the other. Now that she’s gone I’ll go back to doing just that.” 

It was all very heartbreaking. The hole in the heart from the loss of a lover never goes away with ease, especially when it occurred in such a violent, tragic way. “You don’t have to go back to being that way.” 

Kol shot back a snide remark that made me take my eyes off the road for longer than I should have. “I’m not Klaus. Please refrain from the psychobabble.”

“I’m not trying to psychoanalyze you Kol. It just seems like you could use someone to talk to. I happen to be a great- hell I’m probably the best listener you will ever meet.” I wagged my eyebrow at him hoping he would lessen up his guard. 

He still had that cruel look about him that made me want to squirm in my seat. His words, however, would prove to be worse. “Ah, I’ve got it. You want to piece me back together like a puzzle.” When my mouth dropped open at the insinuation he continued, “All the girls with daddy issues fancy that.” The way his words dripped with such horrible delight made me understand why his family couldn’t stand him. 

“You know I thought you were different from what people said about you. At lunch yesterday Klaus told me that you were vile and cruel. That I shouldn’t waste my time trying to appease you for his sake. Do you want to know what I told him?” We were now parked outside of a gas station in the same plaza as a convenience store. 

Kol looked peeved and bitterly muttered, “I imagine you thought you were so noble for defending my honor.”

Despite his being an ass, I told him what happened. “I asked him why it’s ok for him to be mean and spiteful, but you can’t. Why this double standard only exists towards you. And maybe it is my ‘daddy issues’ talking, but I know what it’s like to be the family outcast and I know it fucking sucks. Honestly Kol, I didn’t intend to stick up for you, so don’t think of me as some therapist here to save your wretched soul. I was trying to get Klaus to get his head out of his ass, because that’s what friends do. They call each other out on their shit. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do.” 

Getting out of the car I took my purse and went to the pump. Once that was done I walked into the convenience store, or as I suppose it’s more affectionately known, “The Off Ramp Outlet”. Inside it held that outdated 80’s aesthetic right down to the college aged cashier with a bowl haircut. His eyes followed me, mouth around a pinstriped red and white straw of the thirty-two ounce drink he was sucking down.I walked to the isles of candy and grabbed some snacks, not knowing how long the drive to the apothecary would be. I thought for a second about what Kol might want. Although, I was hesitant to even bother. It felt like I kept extending an olive branch and he kept burning it. However, I ultimately gave into my people pleasing nature and decided to get him something as well. Walking up to the counter with a pleasant smile I handed him everything that I had been holding.

He gave me a sleazy once over before scanning the items. He looked at me not with a blush that would accompany any sort of attraction, but in the way a starving hunter looks at his prey. I knew it was in no way a testament to my looks. It was a gross man lusting over a younger girl that happened to be alone. I was paying in cash and when he opened the drawer to make change I used my magic to shut it on his hand. He screamed out in pain. Over dramatic of course, his fingers were still intact. 

Looking bored I told him to keep the change and I left. When my eyes had to readjust to the sunlight I began to feel remorse for what I had done. Not to mention my hand was warm. Specifically the one area around the ring Freya gave me. Maybe it was a consequence of whatever magic I used. However, I had to wonder, did he deserve it? Yes. Am I concerned about my blatant use of magic to hurt someone else? Most definitely. Walking to the car I was begging to worry that the asshole had noticed I used magic. By the time I reached the passenger side door of the car, I ultimately came to the conclusion that he would likely be too embarrassed to tell anyone anyway. 

Kol was waiting for me with the car running and a faux frown on his face, “Please don’t tell me you were having fun without me. I mean I didn’t even need my vampire hearing to hear that little pipsqueak squeak.”

Embarrassment was coloring my face faster than I could control it. “He was being gross so I used my magic to close his hand in the register. Nothing too bad, right? I mean all five fingers were still intact.” 

Kol shook his head and once again muttered, “You are strange Sinclair, just plain strange.” Putting the car into drive he turned us back onto the highway. 

“Eh, I prefer aberrant. That’s besides the point though. Also, I got snacks. Do you want sour gummies or a sucker?” 

Apparently it was Kol’s turn to be sleazy, “What a funny question Cassie. Of course I’ll accept a sucker from you.” 

Reigning in my anger I pointedly said, “Sour gummies it is. You are so lucky that I’m resisting the urge to flip this car. Not because I care about you, but I know I would be the only one suffering injury.” 

“Ohh, someone is on a violent streak.” Kol reached across the center console to grab the candy out of my hand. When his hand touched mine in passing, I felt warmth course through my body running up my arms and ending on my cheeks. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice, busy attempting to open the package and drive at the same time. 

Rolling one of the candies in his hand Kol inquired, “What exactly is in this?”

“Candy? Have you never had it before? I mean I know you don’t need to eat, but you have never seen gummy candy before?” I questioned. 

Kol snapped, “Well seeing as I was either dead or daggered for the better part of the last century, I’m not exactly in the know with what the latest human food is.” 

Unwrapping one of the suckers, I tried to ignore his anger at such a simple inquiry.

“It’s basically a gelatin based sweet candy that’s been coated in citric acid, which is what makes it sour.” I explained to Kol the best I could. 

Kol looked disgusted and exclaimed, “Gelatin. Adhesive? And acid?” 

Holding in a laugh I elaborated my initial explanation, “Sort of. Gelatin was used as an ingredient in an adhesive many years ago, but now it’s used in jello and candy. Gelatin is essentially edible because it comes from boiling skin and bones from animals. Also, citric acid is yes an acid, but not a lethal one. It’s found in citric foods like oranges and lemons.” 

At his hesitancy to try it, I gave him a little motivation. “I mean unless you are too scared to try it. I mean human children eat them, but it’s ok if you are.” Putting the sucker in my mouth I gave him a shrug of my shoulders, trying to keep a smile off my face.

Not liking the insinuation that he was scared, he quickly popped one into his mouth. At first his face contorted into grimace to which I couldn’t hold back my laugh. Then, he seemed pleasantly surprised and started to reach for another. 

“See? You should listen to me more, I have great taste.” I was smirking up at him. To which smirked back. He looked comfortable for the first time since I had gotten back in the car. However it only lasted for a minute or so, then he was staring at me again. I wasn’t staring back, I was looking out the window. His stare was so heavy and constant to the point I was worried he would crash the car. So, I looked back to meet his eyes hoping they would go back to the road. 

When our eyes met there was a second that I forgot everything else. No one had ever looked at me like Kol did. Like I was the most interesting person he had ever met, as if the world revolved around me. It was a nice feeling, and I found myself wishing I felt it more often. As selfish as it was, it was true, he was the second person I felt that I have ever found myself being- well myself with. Klaus was the first, but it was harder with him, not as natural. I found myself still wanting to retreat back to being the person I once was. With Kol, for the few days I have known him, I have never thought that. His words, his stares, they made me want to be me, like I was worth it. That being myself was good enough. No one else has ever made me feel that way. 

Kol spoke to me, shaking me out of my revelations, “For reasons I don’t understand I feel the need to keep apologizing to you. I have never seen the value in such a trivial action as giving an apology. To me, no matter how cruel I was, my words had meaning. Maybe it was a malicious lie, but it always held a purpose. So, why apologize?”

Getting the feeling that he was going to speak his internal monologue I rejected the idea of cutting him off and voicing my opinions. 

Continuing Kol said, “Never in my immortal life did I think I could change from being that person. A monster, an abomination of nature and a perversion of humanity that cared about no one or about nothing. Yet, I find myself wanting to apologize to you, and I don’t understand why.” 

Again, his words always seem to resonate so deeply inside of me I wondered if I had thought them before. It was if I understood, even if I didn’t agree, I always understood. Finding my voice I whispered, “An evolution of yourself. All of the varying degrees of complexities and simplicity within you that you stopped ignoring. And when you acknowledge them for what they are, you evolve.” 

Kol looked at me thoughtfully. That same look as before that made me melt under his firm stare. How he seemed to hang onto my words instead of dismissing them. Like my words were the most beautiful and thought out prose he had ever heard. It was as if I meant something of great complex value to someone else. My skin was warm and my insides were twisted with an emotion akin to embarrassment, yet not the same. 

“Cassie, how can someone so few in years, understand something on such large of a scale?” Kol asked in a calm tone.

“I know you heard what I told Klaus.”

“I wasn’t-...”

“I know, it was my fault. I should have known not to go spilling my deepest secrets in a house with vampires. At least I won’t have to explain it to you and rehash it a second time.” 

“You were going to tell me?” Kol asked, genuinely shocked. Dare I say almost hopeful, no- that wouldn’t make any sense. 

“One day, It’s not that I don’t think I could ever trust you enough to tell you. It’s more so the fact that I detest talking about it.” Kol nodded in understanding.

He looked at me with a little bit of melancholy, but didn’t try to get me to accept her death or change how I felt about it. To be honest it made me like him even more. Because he listened to me, to the words I never said. He knew that this was my demon to fight and that I had to do it myself.

*****

We sat in silence for a good hour. Then Kol turned off at an exit that quickly turned into dirt and gravel roads. It was a good twenty minutes of thick woods before I saw the tall building. It looked odd among the trees, a little too tall for it’s skinny width. 

Kol cut the engine and before getting out of the car looked at me and pleaded, “Let me do the talking. If the same witch who runs this shop is the same one from the last time I was here, she doesn’t take well to outsiders. Not to mention you are a siphoner, now not every witch is going to try and kill you for it, but most won’t trust you.”

I knew it was true, that I was a freak of nature that had no place in anywhere. I didn’t belong with humans and I didn’t belong with witches. Kol could tell that it bothered me and he bit his lip, stopping himself from speaking. Instead he got out of the car and I followed. 

He grabbed my hand once we met up at the front of the car causing me to look at him with a questioning glance. He responded with a look that told me to just go with it, so I did. With my free hand I grabbed Freya’s list out of my bag and handed it to Kol and he took it and read it over. 

He looked at me with urgency and told me to burn it. So I did. I forgot how good magic felt until I had the piece of paper on my open palm and whispered the incantation like a prayer. 

Kol nodded and we talked towards the door. I couldn’t help but notice that the ring Freya gave me was warm again. Half of me wanted to believe it was from the fire spell, but my ring clad hand was the one laced with Kol. 

I forgot about that little mystery when the door opened before we had even knocked. Behind the door stood an old woman who looked to be well into her seventies. Her once red hair was highlighted by stands of gray and her blue eyes were surrounded by heavy bags. She looked shocked to see us there, but a glint in her eye told me that she knew who we were. Or who Kol was at least because she looked at me quickly before focusing on Kol with one arched eyebrow. When she spoke her voice was low and accented. 

The old woman pondered out loud, “Kol Mikaelson, the spirits said you were dead. But that cannot be true, as I see you are up to your old shenanigans again. Another young witch you are using for your bidding. Hmm?”

Kol flinched slightly when the old woman spoke of death. He recovered quickly as when he spoke to try and put the woman under his charming spell. “Iris, I have to say it is lovely to see you once more. The spirits were true, I did die. However, even hell wasn’t equipped to hold me.” 

Iris was shaking her head at him, “Ah your flattery is of no value to me Mikaelson. Your witch might be however. Yes, so young, with much too much power.” 

My face was neutral and as he rested I let Kol respond, “Now Iris why would you need my little witch, last I recall you were powerful enough on your own.” 

Iris seemed upset as she told Kol, “Yes, but that was many years ago, the price of keeping myself alive all these years has a cost. Now, I already tried the dark arts for more power. It is not for me, the price was always too high. My connection to magic has been fading for some time now. I do not wish to anger nature by escaping my punishment. I only need one thing from your witch. I need her help removing this.” 

She moved her left sleeve up and we both saw it. A sigil of sorts that was angry and red and you could see the heat coming off of it. 

Iris continued to say, “This was the cost of black magic. It was meant to prevent me from finding peace after I die. So, Kol can your little witch spare the time to help me? If she is successful you can have anything here you want.” 

Kol looked at me and I nodded. The magic in me was starting to wane slightly. I could manage to siphon the hex.

Looking at Iris, Kol said, “Of course I can Iris. We are old friends are we not?” 

Iris looked pleased and opened her door inviting the both of us in. If I had to guess the bottom floor was the shop and the top floors were where she lived. The walls were lined with glass bottles small and large. Plants growing in every corner and crevice. The air was heavy with the smell of herbs and distinctly, lavender and sandalwood. The far left wall held a bookshelf that had many different books, all old and leather bound. Kol looked at me and was trying to get me to understand something. I was confused until he spoke to Iris. 

“Let me gather what we need then my little witch can get started.” Kol flashed around the room and in a few seconds had his hands full of ingredients I knew to be a show. He was trying to tell me not to mention siphoning to Iris. 

Kol and I spent the next few minutes faking a set up, for a fake spell, that I was going to use to cover up my siphoning. I lit the candles with my magic and told Iris to lay on the table in front of me. Once she did I told her to close her eyes and relax her breathing. Kol then poured some random poultice on her arm as I held it and began to siphon. 

Iris breathed in sharply and I knew I was hurting her so I tried to make it less painful. I suppose I might have accomplished by goal because Iris leveled her breathing and the grimace left her face. Kol was watching me with fascination, I didn’t understand why he thought it was so amazing. I was leeching off of other peoples rightful power.   
Once I could no longer feel the certain brand of euphoria that only dark magic seemed to instill in me, I let go of her hand and told her she could open her eyes. 

Iris hesitantly looked down at her arm. Upon seeing the unblemished skin she smiled softly. 

She reached for my hand and said, “You are a great power child. Take care of yourself, I can sense the battle inside of you. Let the light prevail, it is where you can find happiness with yourself.” 

“Thank you. I hope you can find peace, someone like you deserves it.”

Iris patted my hand before letting it go. She turned to Kol and laughed, “I like this one. You will do well to keep her around.”

Kol had the same odd expression on his face from the first night I met him. He looked at Iris and said, “I like her too. There is no need to worry, I don’t think she would let me let her go.” 

Iris laughed and looked at me then Kol, then back to me. “Oh, to be young again.” She shook her head before looking at me and saying, “Now what can I help you find dear.” 

Kol rattled off a list and Iris went around the store like a mini tornado. In a matter of minutes we were being ushered out of the store with our hands full of large brown bags that held various herbs and ingredients. Iris looked at us once more before nodding and closing the door behind us. 

A part of me knew why she was so eager for us to leave, and another part wanted to believe in anything other than the painful truth. 

Iris; the old woman with red and grey hair, who held so many secrets and bits of wisdom in those dark blue eyes, was going to let herself die. 

She was ready to give herself back to nature. 

The only comfort I found in this was that she would be at peace, somewhere far away from dark arts hexes and all the evil in the world.

Kol could tell that I knew. I wondered if he felt anything for the old woman who cared enough about him to ask the spirits where he was.

Kol took the bags from my hands and gave me the keys. I knew that it was symbolic. This was his olive branch, he was letting me be in control. He was scanning my face for a reaction and I smiled at him. That put him at ease, he walked around the car to the back and asked me to open it. I did and I climbed into the driver's seat.

*****

The drive back to Fort Mikaelson was uneventful. Kol was staring again, and I was secretly enjoying it. We were five minutes away when I broke the silence. 

“This ring is meant to track my magic, isn’t it?” I was whispering again, I found myself whispering around Kol a lot. Mostly because I liked when he whispered back. It felt as if we were sharing secrets. Kol was now staring, not at my face, but my hand that was gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly. 

“Yes.” He whispered back. I should feel betrayed, but I couldn’t muster it up. Freya didn’t trust me and I could understand why. I just wish she hadn’t lied to my face and freak me out when the ring got warm. 

Five minutes went by in silence. 

*****

Walking into the door I was greeted by Klaus who looked relieved and Freya who looked guilty. I looked at the ring and gave it back to her in a way that she knew that I knew. I walked back into my room and took the concealer off of my neck. Again, the bruising had healed a lot faster than it should have. 

Kol came in some odd minutes later with one bag in hand. I smiled at him, in the few minutes he was gone I missed his presence. Everything seemed dull without him. He looked at the bruises again like they held some powerful symbolism that went over my head. I didn’t talk and let Kol explain what he was doing with the herbs and the mortar. 

“Ok, now add in the comfrey, and mix it counterclockwise.” He signed for me to take over and I did. I found it quite relaxing.

Once it was a cohesive paste, Kol told me to lay down. With only a raised eyebrow on my end I complied. We had been sitting on the floor criss cross style like children. I laid down on my back and moved by hand off of my shoulders and onto the floor. The once calm air had become heavy and it was harder to breathe as I stared straight into Kol’s eyes.

I felt his hand on my throat before I saw it. I breathed in on account of shock involuntarily. He only stopped for half a second before biting his lip and continuing. Feeling the need to look away I almost did before Kol caught my eyes and I could no longer do just that. 

His hand on my throat was such a juxtaposition to the time we first met. His movements were gentle and thought out. I could feel that the entire area was covered, but I still felt Kol’s hand resting gently on the side of my neck and his thumb on the side of my jaw. Suddenly he let go, quite abruptly, and grabbed a small piece of cloth, from where would be anyone’s guess because I was too busy reminding myself to breathe, and wiped the poultice from my neck. He pressed two fingers onto the side of my where the worst of the bruising had been and looked content when I didn’t flinch from pain. 

Without thinking I raised my left hand up to his and held his hand. It seemed to startle him so hurriedly I began to say my peace before he ran off, “Thank you, for everything.”

He nodded and left using his vampire speed. Leaving me laying on the floor, that up until now, I didn’t even know was cold. 

*****

I didn’t see Kol for the rest of the day. When I asked where he was after dinner Klaus gave me a look that I didn’t know how to decipher. He was obviously torn between telling me the truth and lying. He ended up not speaking at all. 

That night I could hear Klaus and Elijah arguing, about New Orleans, about Hope, and interestingly enough, myself. I couldn’t hear everything, but I heard my name in the same sentence as funeral, so I had a rough idea of the conversation that was taking place. 

My only thoughts before I went to sleep that night were of Kol, and I found my hand hovering over the spot on the side of my neck that he held so gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As always thank you for reading. There was A LOT covered in this one. Of all the chapters I am the most curious to read the feedback on this one. Please be sure to comment what you think and as always thank you again for reading.   
> -H


	18. 1.8 - happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, firstly I would like to apologize for how long this chapter has taken. I have never had such a difficult time finding the motivation to write. This chapter simultaneously a filler and a chapter that leaves a 100 questions unanswered. Thank you for everyone who is continuing to read this, I cherish you. 
> 
> Thank you again,  
> \- H

For two days in a row the Mikaelson’s had been plotting their next move. Initially most of the family had opted to leave the country and never return. Klaus however, wasn’t content with leaving New Orleans and the throne. 

“I will not cower away while Marcellus takes what this family built and uses it for his own personal selfish gain!” Klaus exclaimed with vigor. 

It was currently late at night and I had lost track of time. Mikaelson’s and company, minus Hope, were gathered around the living room. I was perched on the love seat with my knees drawn to my chest and my head resting on my legs. 

Nothing of substance was becoming of this conversation. Kol and Freya were pissed off, having been the ones advocating for the plan to relocate to another part of the world. Klaus was on a tangent about pride, that I was currently tuning in and out of. Elijah and Hayley looked one minute away from ripping out his vocal cords. At that moment I wouldn’t have even thought of stopping them, hell I’d probably help. 

“Brother, the longer we stall here the more likely Marcel is to find us. We need to leave for all of our well beings. It’s only a matter of time or dumb luck before Marcel finds were we have been laying low and I would prefer it if we were a good couple thousand miles away when that happens.” Freya calmly countered, it turns out Freya was every inch a Mikaelson. Self preservation ran through their genetics with flawless accuracy, all very admirable, if you negate the methods they take to insure their survival.

Sometimes I wonder why I thought she would be different from the rest, maybe it was because she was a witch and so she would adhere to the traditional rules of nature. 

“I am not going to say it again dear sister. We will return to New Orleans and reclaim what is ours! Hope should grow up there, it is where she belongs, and where we have the power to keep her safe.” He was insistent on this point. Hope had been the biggest point of the arguments on both sides. 

Hayley wanted her to at least stay in the country she knew and eventually return to her pack. 

She had voiced this opinion after a rather nasty comment was made about her being a burden by Kol. 

Obviously Hayley had no intention of ever completely sticking with the Mikaelson’s beyond what she would do for Hope. No, I did not say that but Rebekah did after a jibe about an alleged bias of wanting to run away from Marcel. 

Elijah had stayed uncharacteristically silent during this squabble between two of his favorites. Instead he had gotten up to pour himself a generous glass of bourbon. 

All in all this night had been a gigantic bitch fight and everyone was guilty for contributing. I suppose I was also guilty by association, I hadn’t uttered a peep all night. I couldn’t bring myself to inject an opinion because I knew I had no place to deserve one. Everyone, with the exclusion of Freya, was bound to each other for eternity. These were choices they needed to make as a family. 

Lost in my thoughts I tuned into the conversation just in time to hear Kol grumble, “Nik, that city is horrid. Bloody awful place to raise my darling niece. Honestly, I’d rather live out the rest of my days in Mystic Falls.”

His comment had visibility gotten my attention. Thus pulling more attention onto myself as I gracelessly jerked from my curled up position on the loveseat. I never thought I would have heard the name of that ghost town grace the lips of Kol Mikaelson. 

Suddenly all eyes were on me and I looked around the room curiously. How did they know where I was born, where my mother was raised, where she died? 

Kol was the one who spoke up, pondering out-loud he asked, “Now love, how do you know of Mystic Falls?”

After another look around the room, I found many pairs of expectant eyes piqued with interest. Klaus’s face told me that he had no idea of what I was about to say. 

Finding my voice for the first time that night I said, “I was born in Mystic Falls. It’s where my maternal grandparents lived while my paternal grandparents lived in our family home outside of Richmond.” My beating around the bush was evident and for all practical uses: inefficient. They already knew what happened and why my father wouldn’t want to go back there. 

Klaus chuckled while Kol scuffed. Kol muttered, “Of bloody course, because when don’t all roads lead back to the one pony town that haunts my dreams.” 

“How do you know of Mystic Falls?” I inquired wanting to alive some of the attention from myself.

“We were also born in Mystic Falls love.” Klaus sputtered out in between chuckles. 

“Technically I wasn’t nor was Finn.” Freya interjected. 

Elijah, asked the question that I assumed everyone was thinking, “But you were raised in New York?”

Nodding I elaborated, “After I was born my father hated everything about Mystic Falls and the small town life. He wanted to get as far away from it as possible, so he relocated to New York. We moved when I was months old and I’ve only ever been to Mystic Falls once since then. Almost exactly three years ago.” Looking at the clock my eyes opened wide in sheer bewilderment. “Actually, it was exactly three years ago.”

It was 3:27 am. On July 24th. 

My birthday, down to the fucking minute. 

A few days ago, I had purposefully made sure to not tell Klaus my exact birthday when he had alluded to me being almost eighteen. However, when I looked at him he gave me a knowing smile. I shook my head at him, pleading him with my eyes not to say anything. His smile dropped and he looked at me with melancholy. 

He didn’t say a word, but Kol figured it out. 

However, before he could open his mouth my phone rang. No doubt adding fuel to the fire that was Kol’s conviction. 

Saved by the bell I reached for my phone to see that it was Theodore. I stood up, taking a second to excuse myself, and walked outside to answer the call. A no doubt pointless action, but I at least wanted the illusion of privacy. 

“It’s your birthday”, came Theo’s slurred greeting.

Frowning up at the sky, I sighed deeply before responding, “Yeah, I suppose it is.” 

“I hope you y’know… gots your... happy birthday.” Theo’s voice sounded heavy and cracked. I couldn’t quite understand what he was saying, but I could only gather he was drunk off his ass, again. 

Not in the mood for an argument over his bad habits I told him, “Thank you Theo. It was nice of you to call and tell me.” 

“No… you don’t get it. You de-serve a happy birthday.” I started to speak before he cut me off. “Shhhh, I gotta say it now. Or I-I will never.” 

In the background of the call I could hear glasses clinking and the light hum of traffic. That’s all it took for me to know where he was. The outside bar. He favored that spot when he couldn’t sleep and had a particularly hefty nightcap. Because of safety features in the penthouse the bar area was closed off from the edge of the building when there wasn’t a bartender on duty. I had always thanked the gods for that small peace of mind. On the other side of the phone I could hear Theo take a few breaths and try to stop slurring his speech. 

Theo took a second before responding to me, “He was never a good one, but y’know I had her. I’m sorry you didn’t. I- never meant to hurt you Cass, I just missed her.” 

His voice came to a choked halt. My heart was breaking, he sounded so defeated and upset. Trying my best to comfort him from a thousand miles away I whispered, “I miss her too Theo. I never blamed you for being upset with me.”

A voice in the back of my head reminded me that he had every right to be, I tried to block it out for the time being. Yet, it always seemed to grow in intensity on my birthday. 

“No, no, you should’ve. I was cruel, like… he is. That’s not it though. You… need’a have a good day. It’s your birthday.” Tears were falling from my eyes and I didn’t know how much more of this conversation I could take. 

“I will Theo, if it makes you happy I’ll have the best birthday ever.” I told him softly. 

“No... so you are happy. I’m de-... fine.”

“Ok, I’ll have the best birthday ever and I’ll be happy.” 

“Promise?” Theo was barely cohesive anymore. It sounded as if he was half asleep.

“Yes Theodore, I promise you, but you need to do one thing for me first.” 

“What?” 

“Stop drinking and go to bed so I can call you when you are sober.” 

“Can’t get up.” Theo slurred and I could now hear that he was talking to me with his head on a table or the bar counter. 

“I’ll call someone to get you. Ok?” I asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, always caring ‘bout me huh?”

I could sense the hints of vulnerability in his voice and I had to sit down. Clearing my throat I responded to him with a strained voice, “I’ll always care about you Theo. No matter what. I love you.” 

“Love ya too Cass. M’sorry about everything.” Even with his voice breaking I knew he was upset. 

“It’s Ok Theo, I’ll talk to you in the morning.” 

Hanging up the phone I quickly dried my tears before calling the complex security. Already having their number saved in my phone because of previous stunts like this by Theo. They told me that they would take care of everything. 

I went to bed shortly after forgoing any sort of contact with the Mikaelson’s.

*****

Crying on my birthday is one of the most cathartic experiences I have ever felt. However, when I woke to sunshine and chirping birds my eyes were dry and remained that way when I mentally cataloged the following night. 

When I gathered enough strength to check my phone I saw I only had one message. A direct message via social media. I huffed a laugh of incredulity when I opened the message and saw it was from Abby Murphy. 

AbbMurph_99: Happy Birthday Bitch! I miss you and your hot brother, call when you can! XO Abbs

The message in of itself made me snort with an unladylike laughter. It was so very Abby. I waited not a second later before texting her back. 

Cassiee_Sinclairr: Thank you Abbs, I miss you too. I’ll call you tonight. XO Cass. 

After a minute or so, she responded. 

AbbMurph_99: ;) 

Turning my phone off I got out of bed and got dressed into a skirt and top. Upon closer inspection in the mirror I found that there was no longer any sign of bruising on my neck. Not even a single blemish. Smiling, I gathered my phone off of the bed and opened the door to leave the room. As soon as I took a step over the threshold into the hallway I stopped abruptly, almost colliding with Kol’s chest. 

He quickly took my arm, pulling me to walk alongside him, and spoke enthusiastically. “Good-morning, how did you sleep darling?”

Smirking at his jibe towards my comment yesterday morning I said, “Wonderful Kol, and you?” 

With no doubt a hefty amount of concealed mirth he responded with a faux smile, “Honestly, love? Not great. I kept having dreams of the most magnificent girl who was just out of my reach. I think her name was Carol? No. Candice? No. Ah, I remember now, it was Caroline.” 

I’d be lying if I wasn’t disappointed, but I concealed it well. 

At my slightly forced, but mostly amused baffled stare he elaborated. “You don’t know Caroline Forbes? The love of Nik’s immortal and eternal life? Heaven sent baby vampire goddess who has Nik wrapped around her little finger?” Kol’s fake confusion turned into a shit eating grin when we came toe-to-toe with Klaus, who was apparently waiting for us to arrive. 

Klaus looked ready to let Kol’s head roll. Klaus had his arms crossed tightly against his chest and I swore I could see steam coming out of his ears. Apparently Caroline was a sensitive topic, one Klaus no doubt cared quite a bit about. 

Klaus with his eyes zeroed in on Kol, all but growled, “Caroline is of none of your concern little brother. Please take care to keep her name out of your crass mouth. Or I will see to it that you will be without a tongue.” 

Kol made no show to comply with his brother’s demands, instead turned up his smile and said, “Brother I was merely telling Cassie about the love of your life seeing as you failed to do so. So much for friends; am I right?”

Clenching his jaw, he went to move closer to Kol before looking at my amused expression and composing himself. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Kol who grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. 

I was in a state of shock, and I still had a massive grin on my face that had yet to dissipate. He looked me dead in the eyes and in a sincere and kind voice said, “Also, Happy Birthday Cassie.”

In my head shock turned into realization. He had made an effort to ease me into his exclamation, knowing how much I didn’t want to talk about my birthday. My heart was warm and the feeling spread to my gut, which twisted after Kol winked and left me and Klaus standing in the entrance to the living room. 

I looked Klaus in the eye only to see anger lined with concern. 

*****

The Mikaelson’s had decorated the dining room for my birthday. 

When I saw this I couldn’t help but smile like a child, no one had ever done something like this to celebrate my birthday. Yet, here I stood, surrounded by pink balloons and a yellow sign with HAPPY BIRTHDAY written in large font. Hope had dragged her to the dining room table screaming about how excited she was to have cake. 

“How old are you?” Hope asked while waiting for breakfast. She was so excited she was practically bouncing up and down in her chair. 

“Eighteen.” I said, Hope’s eyes widened comically. 

“Wow, you’re old!” 

Scuffing, I looked at everyone who was seated around the table and said, “I guess, but that makes your father practically ancient.” 

Hope giggled and looked at her father who was giving me a mock glare. 

Elijah waltzed into the room with a level of suave gracefulness that would have made my etiquette coach swoon. He was predictably wearing a suit, navy blue with a pinstripe tie. Although, it would be his carefree expression that would catch my attention. Elijah always seemed to guard himself with an air of superiority and cold confidence. So, when he looked at me with bright eyes and actually gave me a smile, I was taken off guard. 

I wasn’t the only one who taught this as before Elijah could sit down and his brother commented on his appearance. Kol had snarked, “Well, well, my brother, what’s gotten into you? Or rather who have you gotten into?” 

Sometimes it surprised me, the way Kol always knew how to throw a gut punch. The kind that weren’t lethal, yet knocked the wind out of you. I understood he meant to be teasing. He couldn’t ever say it that way though, there was too much shallowly buried anger. 

Elijah dropped his smile and once again put up his shields only showing emotion to glare at his youngest brother before saying, “Do grow up Kol. I would rather not have to spend another thousand years enduring your immaturity.” 

I suppose it was a good thing Hayley wasn’t there yet, because I don’t think Kol would have gotten off so easily otherwise. 

The tension melted out of the room as females of the house made their way to the dining room. During breakfast I took note of the fact that Kol and Rebekah did not eat human food, instead the both of them were sipping out of a rather large frosted glass that held a crimson hue. Everyone else, however, was eating from a selection that looked to be straight out of an upscale brunch restaurant.

When the colloquial conversation died down, and Hope had left the room momentarily, Hayley looked around the room quickly before tightly muttering, “This morning Mary texted me, says she’s got information on the last of the Malraux pack.” 

All heads snapped towards her and Rebekah asked, “Wait- I thought Lucien hunted the last of them years ago.” 

Hayley nodded before answering, “Yeah, that’s what we thought too. The Malraux’s are the only pack I don’t have venom from. And, Mary has only ever given me useful information.”

Klaus rolled his eyes and said, “Love, Mary hates this family, it wouldn’t surprise me if she heard of my escape and is using this as an opportunity to lure us into a trap. Marcel probably has men monitoring her.” 

Hayley met Klaus’s eyes with anger and said, “Mary has been nothing but loyal to me and Hope. You're right, she doesn’t like you, but she want’s what is best for Hope. Like we all do. So, I say we hear her out. If the information is true Freya can make a cure for Marcel’s bite. If it’s a trap we’ll go prepared, we can take Cassie just in case.” 

“The hell you are!” Kol exclaimed.Silence ensued and everyone’s questioning glaces seemed to make him aware of his surroundings. 

I keep forgetting that Kol likes to lash out when something gets too personal. Maybe had I remembered my stomach wouldn’t have sunk at his next words. 

“She is a barely novice witch who would only slow you down, that’s just asking to repeat the last year of our lives.” Kol stormed off again, I guess this act stemmed beyond a flair for the dramatics. 

Breakfast was painfully quiet and everyone was more than willing to cut the event short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, you guys are the fuel to my fire. 
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> \- H


	19. 1.9 - backroom secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,  
> It feels like a different life since I have posted. I truly am sorry for how long it look to update this fic. However, this chapter is 3k+ words long and for that I hope you accept as an apology. This chapter has a lot in it and I hope you enjoy it. As always thank you for reading and have a wonderful day, I love you all.  
> \- H

After breakfast, I found myself lying in my room, no - I was lying in their guest room. I was thinking about what Kol said. Not the nasty bit where he called me weak and worthless, but when he insinuated that he cared about my safety. 

Perhaps I cared about his safety as well.

I was also thinking about how I didn’t mind when he had called me “his witch” yesterday at the apothecary. Any other time that would have prompted an argument about the proper treatment of women has human beings.

Perhaps it’s because when he said it he looked in a soft form of wonder that made me want to jump into his arms. Damn, I really needed to higher my standards if Kol Mikaelson treating me like property made me swoon. 

It was times like this I wished I had someone to talk to, don’t get me wrong I am a fantastic conversationalist. However, when conversing with myself I become a bit predictable. 

Done cowering in the corner I got up and left the room. The abruptness of it all gave her an odd sort of confidence and determination. With my head held high and my stride confident I went straight to Klaus’s office/ sitting room, not even faltering when I passed Kol on my way there. It had a large, ornate oak desk that stood at the front of the room. Facing the door of course, Klaus was not one to keep his back to the door. Around the desk were two leather chairs in direct opposition to the desk, and far off both sides of the desk were two sitting areas. The area of the right reminded her of a mini-library and the one to the left a mini-bar. 

Finding both Klaus and Elijah was incredibly unsurprising, however, given their shocked expressions, they did not think the same as me. Klaus’s face quickly morphed into amusement with one raised eyebrow and a sly smirk. Elijah simply regarded me with passing interest. Both men had been hunched over the desk looking at some documents, how they managed to do so still looking poised was beyond her.

“Something we can help you with, love?” Came Klaus’s entertained voice. ,

My confidence had not yet been stamped out, so quite boldly I said, “No rather the opposite from what I gather.” During my response I had tilted my head almost mockingly and ran my fingers along the side of the desk before stopping to stand across from Elijah and next to Klaus. 

With a huff and slight roll of the eyes Klaus said, “Now what happened to that sweet girl I met who wouldn’t dare speak out of turn?” With a little hum he lifted his eyebrows again. 

Looking at him without moving my neck, only my eyes, I teasingly replied, “I guess she realized she was doing everyone a favor by gracing them with her brilliance.” 

With a chuckle Klaus conceded, “Very well, so may I ask how you plan to help us?”

“Well you are going to have to let me on to the backroom secrets first.” I looked at both brothers expectantly and waited. 

Then they did that thing where they communicated without words and both nodded in unison. 

Elijah was the first to speak up, with his hands in his pockets and his body squared, he spoke with undeniable confidence, “We are going back to New Orleans. Running around the world, constantly looking over our shoulders is no way to raise Hope.” 

Klaus chimed in, “I hope we can avoid violence during our visit, but we shall plan for the worst.” 

“What about the Malraux wolf?” I questioned.

Klaus set his mouth in a hard line and responded, “Hayley is certain it is not a trap, and in the interest of trusting my inner circle I shall oblige her and let her go on her little trapeze through Texas. Although, I am sending Freya with her.”

He looked at me with a proud expression that made me return a small grin. 

“Very progressive of you Klaus. Now who is all going back to the city?”. 

I wasn’t quite sure how I would feel if he said to me, on one hand I knew I would be needed, however I could hear Kol’s words rattling in my head. 

Eijah looked at me and let out a deep exhale before saying, “Myself, Niklaus, and Kol.”

Quirking an eyebrow I cut in, “Ah I see, a boys trip then, but I am curious as to how you plan on getting Kol to go with you two. Last I heard New Orleans was the last place he wanted to be.” 

They stared at me in silence, and I suppose I got my answer. Didn’t mean I liked it though. 

“I have no qualms about going along for the ride, nor do I really care being your personal backup plan; although, I don’t think my going is going to be convincing enough to make Kol agree to go.” It was the truth, I mean he tolerated me enough I suppose, but not nearly enough to risk his life. 

“Leave that to us, love.” Klaus assured me before adopting a conflicted expression and saying, “Are you sure? Marcel will almost certainly put two and two together if he sees you with us again”. 

Looking up from the paper on the desk, I told him with a face of confusion,“Yes, I already told you I would”.

Klaus nodded and left the room. Elijah and I stared at one another until he rounded the desk and stood right next to me, as if he was sizing me up. 

“Let me be clear with you Cassandra, because you have at the very least earned my honesty. I do not trust you. Until a few weeks ago I knew you only as an astute little rich girl from New York, who I quite honestly never expected to hear from again. Then you came to Niklaus’s aid seemingly out of an unselfish desire to return a favor.” Elijah paused and tapped a finger to his chin before continuing, “That is the part to which I cannot fathom being truthful. Yet Niklaus, despite his ingrained paranoia and distrust, has uncharacteristically decided that you are an ally. Not even, he sees you as a friend.” 

Nodding my head and shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly, I said, “I understand Elijah, trust is earned. Although, know that I really only did have an unselfish desire to return a favor, and I see him as a friend as well”.

Seemingly pleased Elijah walked back to his original spot and continued to read through the stacks of paper in front of him. Looking up again with a faint smile he said, “And Happy Birthday Cassandra, I hope you find that you are in good company”.

I gave him a genuine smile and admitted, “The best.”

***** POV SHIFT - THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT *****

Leaving Cassie and Elijah behind in the office Klaus went in search of Kol. Klaus knew it wouldn’t take much convincing to get Kol on board with his plan, at least not after he mentioned that Cassie was going. As much as he wished to cut that at the bud, it would at least be of an advantage to him to keep a leash on Kol, albeit in the form of his friend. 

Kol had heard the entire conversation from the kitchen. He made a habit of eavesdropping centuries ago and it was proving hard to shake. So when Klaus came striding through the house towards him, he already knew what this was about, and he was already pissed off Klaus would have thought this could have possibly been a good idea. 

And so the two hyper-dominant personalities clashed. 

Klaus strutted into the room with self-assured confidence and exclaimed, “Kol! Wonderful to see you mate, now can I interest you in all amenities included vacation to New Orleans to have a little chat with our dearest Marcel?”

Kol snapped, “Marcel hates me, and even if he didn’t I never want to spend another minute of my life there.”

Exasperated Klaus jabbed, “Well it’s not like you are getting any older brother.” And at Kol’s unamused glare, he continued, “Cassie is going whether you like it or not and…”

Cutting off his brother Kol snarked, “You know I find it awfully convenient that your sudden newfound ability to make friends comes at the same time you meet a magic siphoning, cure-all impressionable young girl, who wasn’t even 18 when you met her.” 

Jaw snapping shut Klaus growled, “Don’t demean her little brother. Just because you have ruined any attempt to know her does not mean the rest of us have to as well.” A cruel grin overtook his face as he spat, “Which all these theatrics are funny given these newfound protective instincts came at the same time as you met a magic siphoning, cure-all impressionable young girl. Connecting any dots yet?”

Kol snapped, “No brother don’t compare my trying to make sure she gets out of this raving mad family alive to your selfish attempts to pull one over on Marcel. I mean it must be nice, right? She quite literally is the solution that magically came to you, and is the answer to all your problems. Marcel chews threw your neck? Cassie will siphon it. A witch hexes you? Cassie will siphon it. That will cycle until she gets caught in the crossfire and gets killed. Then what Nik? You bury her, grieve for a few days, then forget about her for a few hundred years until you see someone that looks like her or says something that sounds straight out of her mouth. Because that's what this family does, we use people, we use each other to get what we want. I just realized that far too late.” 

Klaus’s expression softened and he confessed, “I am sorry about what happened to Davina. Understand that what happened that day was not a deliberate attack on you, but a necessary evil that was required for the survival of this family.”

Kol had truly had enough, his brother would never see the faults in his ways, exactly why he needed to keep Cassie away from him. In a lethal tone he ranted, “What family? We haven’t been a family for a thousand years Nik! I can’t name a time in our history when we have been together and happy, and do you want to know why that is? You Nik, you’re the reason, because you never made an effort to care about any of us, only to control us and keep us alive so you won’t be alone.”

“I have given you all…”

“Don’t Klaus, I’m not finished. Even your favorite siblings, you tortured in your own special way. Making Elijah your personal moral compass, because you couldn’t be bothered to keep your own. And Bex, our darling sister who you deprived of love, killing any one who dared get close to her because you can’t stomach the thought of her no longer putting you first. We were all cursed to this life Nik, not just you. Sure mother bound your werewolf side, but we all lost something. Finn spent his life constantly looking for a way to fix himself, because like I, he could no longer practice magic. Elijah gave up his own life in sacrifice for the preservation of your humanity. Rebekah lost everything that mattered to her, she could no longer be far in love, have children, and grow old.You never treated us as equals and never trusted us. And who created every enemy you have Nik?”

After several beats of silence Kol concluded, “So, I’ll go with you only because I don’t trust you to keep Cassie safe, but as for after- I recommend you take the advice that has been given to you. Or one day you will find yourself alone, having driven away even your own daughter.” 

***** POV SHIFT - FIRST PERSON [CASSIE] *****

The rest of the night went on without much fuss. All but the boys and I left before nightfall, Freya and Hayley to Austin, Texas and Rebekah and Hope to a safe house in Mississippi. 

Rebekah had come to my room before she left, pulling me away from the grimoire that the Mikaelson’s had given me the first day I met them. 

She had never made an effort to talk to me alone, so when I looked up at the sound of her entering the room I was shocked. Never moved away from the door frame, but that didn’t really matter given the short nature of her visit. The only she had said was, “We are leaving and I wanted to say this before I left. I have spent most of my immortal life catering to the whims of my brother, so take this as you will. I have never seen him the way he has with you to anyone else in my life. The only time someone has come close was a girl he fancied a few years back, but never in such a platonic way like he has with you. It’s been good for him I have to admit, but hear me when I say this: don’t spend your life giving all your energy to someone who just sucks it up and gives nothing in return. I love my brother despite all his shortcomings, yet I wouldn’t wish for another person to die to save his soul. As you have said, only he can do that.”

When she left I sort of shrugged her off, confused as to why she would have said that to me. This family was tenfold more messed up than I could have ever fanthomed, but they fight for each other like I have never seen. I guess like Kol, Rebekah wanted me to make a run for the hills. However, I was determined to stand my ground and stick by Klaus’s side. A small part of my brain warned me I would regret this later, but in atypical fashion my stubbornness beat my self-preservation instincts.

Sometime late in the night right before I went to bed, having just changed into nightclothes and put my hair up into a ponytail, did I hear a knock at the door. Walking across the room I opened the door to find Klaus with a small smirk on his face. Opening the door enough to let him in he entered the room and walked over to sit on the corner of the bed. 

“I am sorry your birthday was interrupted by all our scheming, love” Klaus said as I shut the door behind him and made my way to sit next to him. 

With a half-smile I admitted, “Today has been lovely, honestly, I don’t like making a spectacle of my birthday.” 

Klaus nodded, “I know, that is why I hope you don’t mind that I got you something.”

In mock annoyance I rolled my head with my eyes closed and gave him a pout before whining, “Klaus I told you not to.” 

“Lies, I never heard you say anything of sorts.”

“It was heavily implied.” 

With a massive grin he continued his previous statement, “A wise woman once told me that I cannot buy friends, nor can I ever connect with them because I make no effort to understand them.” 

Chuckling, I replied, “She sounds quite brilliant.”

His whole face lit up and his smile only intensified as he sang her praise, “Incredibly brilliant, kind, loyal, and full of light.”

“Was our favorite little bird right?”

I watched his face go from confusion to annoyance to understanding before he sneered, “Not my favorite little bird, although he is right about Caroline.”

“Well I hope to meet her one day, she seems to be quite legendary around here.”

“And so you will, one day, I just have to wait a little bit longer for her to come to me.” How he spoke made him not seem cocky and self assured, but more hopeful with trace amounts of insecurity. Switching topics he handed me a box and said, “Happy Birthday Cassie.”

It was a medium sized box, one he had been concealing behind his back during this conversation. Slowly undoing the carefully placed bow, I opened the box to find two paintings. One was obviously a child's painting done by Hope, and the other was stunningly beautiful, which I knew had to be done by Klaus. It was the same concept on both canvas’, the Mikaelson family in what looked to be the backyard of this house. Hope’s painting was done with vibrant pastels and stark stick figure outlines, and under each figure, in elegant handwriting were the names of each of the family members and to my surprise- myself. Klaus’s painting on the other hand was beautiful with it’s landscape backdrop that held breathtaking detail to each of the family members plus myself painted with incredible accuracy. 

Looking at myself in the paintings made me tear up. I had a soft expression that made me look at peace. In both paintings I was standing between Klaus and Kol, Kol having been on the edge of the painting and in order next to him went, me, Klaus, Hope, Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, then Freya. 

Realizing I had been silent for far too long I looked up at Klaus to see him waiting for my reaction. I opened my mouth to thank him and when I couldn’t find the right words I shut my mouth, placed the paintings back into the box carefully, and reached up to hug Klaus. Admittedly I was not one for an abundance of physical touch, yet in that moment I knew no other way to show him how much this gift meant to me.

Klaus exhaled in a rushed, maybe even relieved sort of manner and hugged me back. 

“Glad you like them love.” 

Quickly pushing myself back from our embrace I looked at him incredulously and nearly sobbed out, “Like them? Klaus I love them, this is by far the best gift I have ever been given. Thank you.” 

Klaus gave me a sincere smile, placed both hands on my cheeks then pulled me in to kiss me on the forehead. He whispered, “I don’t know where the future will find you Cassandra, hopefully this family doesn’t drive you away, but if we find each other on different paths I want you to be able to look back and see just how much you meant to this family.”

“Rest assured, or not, because you are going to have a hell of a time getting rid of me.” I assured him. 

We chatted for a few minutes more before he left for the night. Just as I got up after he left to place the paintings in a safe place and turn out the light I heard another knock on my door. Opening the door for the second time that night I was shocked to find Kol. 

He didn’t wait for me to acknowledge him, instead opting to move past me in one fluid motion. Unlike Klaus he made no move to sit down instead he hovered over me until I shut the door and turned around - and once I did I found him standing quite close. As a reflex I took a step back trapping myself against the door, Kol didn’t move any closer. He was staring at me like he usually does. Intrigued and confused.

Between us the air was heavy and I had to control my breathing manually. 

He finally moved, took a step closer to me, and whispered, “Earlier I didn’t mean what I said, I only wanted you to stop offering yourself up as Nik’s personal backup plan.”

I was so conflicted I couldn’t speak and when I didn’t respond he moved his hand up to my head to push back a strand of hair that had been framing my face. 

“Honestly darling, the worst of you is better than the best of us. Your life is worth more than being a martyr.” 

He leaned closer and just as I thought he was going to close the distance between us he made a reach for the door handle behind me. Moving in sync with him I stepped to the side and turned around to see him out.

Before he could turn to make his way down the hallway I whispered back, “I forgive you.” Then with a smirk I mouthed, “again.”

He laughed then as he walked away I could hear him say, “Goodnight Sinclair” 

“Goodnight Mikaelson”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Like I always say, your comments make my entire week and inspire me to keep writing. I love you all.  
> \- H


End file.
